Re:Fullmetal EDchemist
by TheMightyAtom
Summary: This is a reedit/remake of my "Fullmetal EDchemist" story from my old account. When you thought three Eds were enough trouble the Eds end up in a world far beyond the Cul-De-Sac, with a mystic stone swallowed by Ed and newly resurrected homunculi after them Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist dons his red coat again and helps the ed boys along with his friends get them home.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own these properties. ED, EDD, N EDDY is owned by Danny Antonucci and A.K.A. Cartoons, And Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood are owned by Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, and Monthly Shonen Gangan.**  
 **Ed Edd N Eddy in: The FullMetal Edchemist**  
 **An Ed Edd n Eddy x FullMetal Alchemist CrossoverBy. Amazinglyuncanny**

 **Chapter 1: The Alchemist Exhibit**

It's a normal day at Peach Creek as all the kids in the Cul-de-sac head to their big high school field trip to the Peach Creek Science and History Museum. In the bus we meet Ed and Eddy who are depressed to attend the field trip. Eddy turns behind his seat to talk to Edd a.k.a. "Double D".

"This sucks, why do we have to waste our Saturday on a school field trip Sock head!?" whined Eddy.

"You and Ed need that extra credit unless you prefer to stay in summer school Eddy?" said Double D.

"What? And miss a whole three months of new scams no way!" said Eddy laying back on his seat.

Meanwhile Ed looks out the window and sees a truck full of caged chickens. Ed smiles excitedly then looks around to see if the close is clear and opens the window.

Back with Double D he reads through the museum's brochure and sees an article about a new exhibit.

"Look Eddy there's a new exhibit at the museum today" said Double D," It's about alchemy intriguing, I've been working on a report on the history of alchemy this could help me win an A that's for sure".

"Big whoop" said Eddy.

"*Sigh* why do I even bother" said Double D.

Double D looks out the window and sees Ed climbing through the window reaching towards the truck. "Ed" screamed Double D. Double D runs to Ed's seat and tries to pull Ed out.

"Eddy give me a hand!" shouted Double D. Eddy grabs Ed's right leg and Double D grabbing his left yanks him out. Ed knocks Double D and Eddy across the seats where Jimmy and Sarah are seating.

"Aw come on guys I almost had one" said Ed.

"Don't scare me like that Ed" said Double D relieved.

Suddenly Eddy and Double D get strangled by Sarah from behind them. "You idiots get off!" shouted Sarah as she throws Eddy and Double D away from her.

Finally, upon arriving the Eds and along with the other kids head into the museum where they explore the vast exhibits.

The Eds stop by a prehistoric exhibit where they look at a caveman display. Ed climbs onto the display and dresses himself as a caveman.

"Hey guys look" said Ed as stars jumping around making monkey noises.

"Check out the lump" said Eddy as he stars bursting into laughter.

"Alright Ed that's it *fake laugh* let's go" said Double D worrying about getting caught.

"what a wisenheimer" chortled Eddy.

Later the Eds head to the dinosaur bones where they examine a T-Rex, the civil war exhibit where they watch a reenactment with animatronics, and then check out the weapons and armors at the Middle ages and Feudal Japan Exhibits. After all that the Eds stop and take a break.

"Well then what are we gonna do about our reports Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Our reports?" said Double D Skeptically, "Eddy this is something you and Ed have to do alone".

"Oh come on sock head!" shouted Eddy.

"Sorry Eddy, so shall we head to the alchemy exhibit gentlemen" said Double D taking the lead.

"whatever" said Eddy.

Ed who was knowing on a nearby skeleton's foot notices his pals leaving and quickly follows. The Eds make it to the exhibit and begin to look around the displays.

"So, what is all this junk for anyways?" asked Eddy looking at an old Chemistry set.

"Alchemy Eddy" answered Double D, "You see a long time ago many philosophers and scientists used alchemy to study the reconstruction and deconstruction of materials".

"Gee exciting" said Eddy unimpressed.

"why do they do that Double D?" asked Ed.

"Good question Ed some did so they could make gold or bring back the dead" Double D explained.

"Gold!?" said Eddy with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Bring back the dead! Cool!" said Ed.

"Well it's not scientifically proven to work it's just a theory" said Double D.

"*Moan* well there goes that little plot line this episode" whined Eddy.

"Look!" shouted Ed pointing at something.

Eddy and Double D look and stare an awe at an ancient looking brick wall with a large red circle on it with strange symbols.

"It looks like the ancient alien symbols from that movie Robot Rebel Ranch 2: Attack of the mutant conquistadors from Venus!" said Ed.

"That's a transmutation circle" said Double D.

"So, what's it do?" asked Eddy.

"According to this plaque Alchemists use these Symbols for Transmutation Experiments" said Double D.

"transmu- what?" asked Eddy.

"Transmutation, it means turning objects into other objects Eddy" explained Double D.

"Yeah if it doesn't involve cash I don't care" said Eddy.

While Double D and Eddy are talking about the circle Ed notices a vase and looks at it. Ed picks it up fumbling around with it but accidentally drops it. Ed quickly gets the pieces but then notices something red and glowing. Ed picks it up and looks at it. It was a small red stone glowing bright.

"Rock candy, yum" said Ed.

Eddy and Double D notice the mess on the floor and look at Ed upset.

"Ed this isn't a playground we could get in- "said Double D.

But before he could finish he and Eddy notice the red stone Ed's holding. "Ed where did you get that?" asked Double D.

"Bottoms up!" said Ed as he opens his mouth and slowly tosses the stone in his mouth.

"Ed no!" shouted Double D. Double D snatches the stone away from Ed before he could eat it.

"Ed what're you thinking we just discovered a rare new mineral from an ancient artifact, I got to take this home and analyze- "said Double D.

As he was talking Eddy snatches the stone from Double D.

"As if sock head! I think we should head to the auctions and make big money!" said Eddy.

"Eddy that rock could lead to new forms of history and science" begged Double D.

"Nope it's our ticket to the good life!" said Eddy.

"Eddy just give me the stone!" shouted Double D.

"No!" shouted Eddy.

Eddy and Double D start tackling at each other fighting for the rock. Ed grabs both Eddy and Double D by the arms and lifts them up in the air.

"That's mine" shouted Ed.

"Ed put us down this instant!" shouted Double D.

"Cut it out lumpy!" shouted Eddy.

Eddy and Double D start kicking around and knock Ed over.

The Eds begin rolling around the exhibit, knocking things over, smashing various displays and fighting over the stone. Until they accidentally knock over the transmutation circle display.

"Alright, alright you win!" shouted Eddy.

The Eds get up from the ground touching the circle on brick wall on the floor. Suddenly both the stone and the circle glows bright red.

"What in the world?" said Eddy.

"It appears both the stone and the circle are connected somehow" said Double D.

"Whoa glowy" said Ed.

Curious Ed steps in the middle of the circle and then falls straight into it. Ed' scream echoes as he falls then silence.

"Ed!" shouted Eddy and Double D.

Double D looks around and finds a bunch of red ropes around the exhibit. He quickly ties and hooks all a bunch of ropes together and then ties the rope around his waist.

"Hold on to this, when I get Ed you pull me up" said Double D.

Double D jumps into the circle and screams all the way down. Eddy holds onto the rope real tight as it tugs Eddy close to the circle.

"No, no, no, no, no whoooooa!" screamed Eddy.

Eddy soon comes falling down through the circle and enters into a white purgatory like place where he lands on Ed and Double D who were just getting up from there nasty falls.

"*Moans* what a crash landing" said Eddy getting up.

Eddy looks up and sees the hole they fell from suddenly shrink and disappear.

"Well that can't be good" said Eddy.

Ed and Double D get up and look around. "My word, what in the world is this?" said Double D.

"I don't know but let's just find an exist" said Eddy.

Ed wanders away from his friends and notices a large black rectangular object in the distance.

"Guys I found something!" Ed shouted as he runs towards it.

Eddy and Double D follow him and they reach the distant object which turned out to be a large black stone door.

"Look a door" said Ed.

"Well what are we waiting for let's open it" said Eddy.

Double D observes the door more closely and takes notices a carving of a tree with letters across its branches.

"Um…Eddy I think we shouldn't mess with this door "pleaded Double D.

Eddy and Ed pay no attention to Double D's concern and start pulling at the two-sided door.

"It's stuck Eddy" said Ed.

"Can't you listen to me for five seconds!?" Double D shouted.

"Well what do you know locked" sighed Eddy leaning against the door.

But suddenly the doors swing open knocking Eddy back on the ground. He gets back up irritated and along with his pals' stare into the now dark empty void in front of them.

"I've got a bad feeling Eddy" said Double D.

Suddenly they hear the sounds of children laughing and a Large red eye appears through the darkness.

"What in the world is that!?" Shouted Double D.

"It is the great cyclops that guards the underworld!" shouted Ed.

"Run for it!" screamed Eddy.

The Eds run away from the door as fast as they can but a bunch of long tiny hands reached out and start grabbing and pulling them into the dark void within the door. They scream in terror kicking and struggling against the hands. One by one they get pulled in. The Eds take one last look outside until the door slowly closed in front of them leaving them in complete darkness.

"Run for It!" screamed Eddy.

The Eds run fast as they can but the hands grab them by the legs and drag them back into the door.

The Eds claw and scream in terror as the hands pull each of them inside slamming the doors in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Central Ed boys**

After everybody blacked out Double D wakes up as if he was having a nightmare.

"*Gasp* thank heavens it was only a dream" said Double D.

Double D looks around and sees that they are no longer in the museum. He quickly turns to Ed and Eddy who are snoring deeply in their sleep.

"Or maybe not, Ed! Eddy wake up!" he shouted shaking each of them.

Ed and Eddy yawn and rub their eyes getting up. "Man, that was some dream" said Eddy.

"Eddy it wasn't a dream look around; I don't think were at the museum anymore" said Double D.

Eddy does so and sees that they're in some kind of underground area filled with pipes, tunnels, and broken concreate.

"Where are we Double D?" asked Eddy.

"I don't know, there was this door, everything went black and then we're here" said Double D.

"There's got to be an explanation for all this" he pondered.

"I know" said Ed.

Eddy and Double D turn to see Ed looking up at the ceiling.

"It would appear we have been chosen by the cyclops to serve his master THE LORD OF THE DEAD!" Ed prattled.

"Shut up Ed" said Eddy.

"Whatever you say Eddy" said Ed skeptical.

Ed then takes out the red stone he had in his pocket and pops it in his mouth.

"Ed don't!" shouted Eddy and Double D.

Ed swallows the stone hole. "That hit the spot!"

Eddy angrily grabs Ed's lips and squeezes it hard.

"You idiot! How could you eat a priceless rock!" shouted Eddy.

"Mmpth swwry Eddy!" mumbled Ed.

Eddy lets go of Ed's lips and starts pulling at his own hair agitated.

"Great, all that cash… all those jawbreakers *sighs* gone" he said with disappointment.

"Come on guys we got to find a way out of here the bus might leave any minute" said Double D.

But then out of nowhere the sound of clapping echoes through the room sending the Eds jumping in surprise.

"My, my It appears my rescuers have awakened" said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there!?" said Double D.

The Eds look everywhere backs against each other until they found someone in the shadows sitting on a big stone chair.

The Mysterious person's face was hidden in the dark the light seeping from the cracks of the ceiling revealing his white robed bottom half. The person slowly but casually stands up from it's chair and approaches the Eds. Into the light it's revealed to be an old long haired bearded man with a sophisticated sneer.

"And to think I would have to spend eternity in the door of truth but you three… I thank you" said the old man.

"Who's the old guy?" asked Eddy.

"A janitor? I don't know" whispered Double D.

"We come in peace! O lord of death!" shouted Ed.

"Ed please" said Double D, "I'm sorry don't mind my friend, anyways were sorry if we may be intruding but do you know where there's a way out Mr. uhh…".

"You may call me Homunculus" interrupted the old man, "Now then I would appreciate it more if you hand me that philosopher's stone" he commanded holding out an open hand.

"Philosopher's stone?" said Eddy and Double D.

The two of them turn to Ed with his stomach rumbling as he just simply shrugs at them.

"The stone umm… never seen it" said Eddy.

Ed and Double D nod agreeing.

"I see" said Homunculus.

He kneels down and places his hand on the ground. A small spark of electricity appears on the ground under his palm and He miraculously pulls out a large jagged looking dagger.

"You have lied to me, and for that now I shall cut open your friend and claim what is mine" he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa cut open!? Listen here grandpa I don't know what you're babbling about but if you don't show us the exist you can kiss your job here goodbye!" shouted Eddy.

"Mind your tongue little one" said Homunculus swinging at Eddy with his dagger.

Eddy swiftly ducks at the slash only getting the tips of his hairs. "This guy's nuts!" he shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Double D.

The Eds make a run for one of the tunnels. But out of nowhere the tunnel gets sealed off by a concrete wall that miraculously appear. The Eds look for the other tunnels to escape to but one by one they all get sealed off.

"I believe you're not going anywhere" said Homunculus.

"Eddy do something!" shouted Double D.

"Why me!? You're the smart one!" shouted Eddy.

That's when Ed quickly uses his abnormal strength to rip out the stone wall from the ground with his bare hands.

"Get back you source of all evil!" shouted Ed as he chucks the wall at Homunculus crushing him.

Ed grabs Eddy and Double D and run out to the now unblocked tunnel.

After they have left Homunculus lifts and tosses the stone wall off of him and walks back to his chair

"Hmm… such tremendous strength for mere human I shouldn't underestimate these outworlders" he thought.

Just then a small humanoid creature pops out of his chest. The creature begins to rapidly grow to that of a large pudgy bald man with white lifeless eyes. The creature then turns to homunculus like that of an obedient child waiting for instructions.

"Gluttony my son, find those three boys, do what you want with the other two but the tall green one bring him to me alive" Homunculus commanded.

"Yes, Father" The creature said.

Back with the Eds after running away from Homunculus they find themselves walking through a barely lit sewer searching for an exist.

"Sewers, why do always end walking into a sewer!? What is it the tenth… twentieth time we done this?" asked Eddy sarcastically.

"twenty-five!" shouted Ed echoing through the sewers.

"You can't even count your teeth Ed" said Eddy, "So what was that all about Sock head?".

"I have no idea" said Double D.

"No Idea? We almost got killed by an old guy who can make knives and walls out of thin air and you have no idea?" said Eddy.

Double D ignores Eddy's statement and walks ahead to ponder about their recent events.

"Guys I found a ladder!" shouted Ed.

"Finally, a way out" said Eddy.

The Eds one by one jump over the sewage and climb up the latter.

Eddy lifts up the man hole cover above him as day light shines through them. They climb up to the surface and end up in the middle of a street. As they take a good look around they stare wide eyed and mouths agape when they see nothing but large and very detailed buildings and cars surrounding them as well as some odd-looking people walking by wearing attire from the early nineteenth century.

"Where are we?" asked Eddy looking completely confused.

"It looks like some kind of nineteenth century style community" said Double D.

"So, what… you're saying we went back in time or something?" asked Eddy.

"I don't think so everything looks so different" said Double D.

"Yeah kinda looks like something off my Japanese comic books" said Ed.

"You mean manga Ed" corrected Double D.

"There's no time to talk about fruit Double D" said Ed.

"That's mango" said Double D.

Having no idea where they are or where they're going the Eds start casually walking on the sidewalk looking at the sights.

"You this place doesn't look pretty bad" said Eddy.

"I do agree the architecture in this town looks pretty friendly" said Double D.

As they are walking they notice that most of the people passing by are staring at them and gasping in horror.

"Why is everyone here staring at us?" whispered Eddy.

"Just act normal and keep moving, last thing we want is anyone here to panic" whispered Double D.

"What in god's name are those things!" screamed a woman.

"I saw them come from the sewers those things are monsters!" screamed a man from a crowd.

"Monsters!? Where!?" said Ed looking around.

"Officers! officers! Stop those creatures!" shouted another guy from the crowd.

Two guys in blue uniforms run out of the crowd of people who are now panicking and spot the Eds.

"don't move!" shouted an officer.

"Freeze!" shouted the other.

The Eds put their hands up in the air and freeze.

"It's the cops!" said Eddy.

"don't worry if we explain everything, will be fine" said Double D.

The two officers pull out their guns and head towards them.

"They're going to shoot us!?" shouted Double D.

Double D then runs off screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Wait up sock head!" shouted Eddy as he and Ed chase after him.

"Hey stop!" shouted the officers.

The Eds continue to run away from as fast as they can from the officers for about twelve blocks. A couple who are eating at a bistro watch as Eddy and Double D run pass them looking shocked. Ed tries to catch up to them but stops to confront the shocked couple.

"Excuse me are you gonna eat that?" Ed asked politely pointing at a plate of buttered toast.

The couple look at each other scared then run out of their seats screaming.

"Thaaaaank you" said Ed taking the plate of toast and running off.

The Eds run past a crowd of people pushing and shoving their way through. Then the Eds run across an ongoing highway. All the cars make screeching stops and honk loudly as the Eds run past them.

"I think we lost them Eddy!" shouted Ed looking behind to seeing either of the officers following them.

"Ha ha! Suckers!" shouted Eddy.

The Eds laugh in relief. But all that stops when Gluttony from earlier bursts out from the brick floor in front of them.

"Whoa!" shouted Ed.

"Is that you Jonny? Wow you let yourself go!" said Eddy.

"I finally found you…" said Gluttony as he slowly walks up to them mouth open with puddles of drool seeping out and onto the ground," …Which one of you should I eat first!?".

"That's not Jonny! That's not Jonny!" shouted Double D.

The officers arrive and sees what's going on. They just stand there scared stiff staring into Gluttony's salivate maw. Gluttony looks away and sees the two guards looking hungrier than before.

"Homunculus…Alive!?" the guard whispered.

"Shoot it!" shouted the other.

They both begin firing at gluttony. Gluttony quickly covers his face with his hand leaving a small hole to see through and casually approaching the officers to dispatch them shrugging off bullets like they are nothing.

"Now's our chance let's hide!" said Eddy.

They quickly sneak away to hide somewhere avoiding the gunfire.

Gluttony grabs and lifts the two officers by the heads. The officers kick, squirm, and yell as Gluttony pulls one close to take a bite. But before he doses he looks over and notices the Eds not there.

"They ran off." He pointed out.

Gluttony then crushes the two cop's heads into paste and tosses them at a building.

"I eat you guys later once my job's done" said Gluttony.

He turns and starts sniffing out for the Eds.

In a small abandon car, the Eds inside hide under the seats. The Eds quickly sticks their heads out the window to see if the coast was clear.

"Is he gone?" asked Ed.

All of a sudden Gluttony out of nowhere jumps onto the roof of the car and begins pounding the roof with his fists. The Eds scream and panic as the roof closes in on them more and more from the weight of Gluttony and the impacts of his punches.

With quick thinking The Eds open the doors and escape just before Gluttony peels open the roof to try and grab them.

"He's a monster!" shouted Eddy.

"If only we have some sort of miracle" said Double D.

Suddenly a large squad of cars and soldiers show up from out of nowhere circling the Eds and Gluttony. From one of the cars a Blonde woman with a large sniper rifle steps out pointing it directly at the Eds.

"Gahh!" shouted the Eds.

"Get out of the way!" shouted the lady.

The Eds quickly duck as she aims through her scope and fires a shot straight at Gluttony's face knocking him on his back.

Gluttony gets back up and lets out a loud roar.

"Now everyone shoot him down! AIM FOR THE HEAD!" the woman shouted.

All the officers come in and shoot at Gluttony with high powered carbines, and heavy machine guns pinning him back away from them.

"Wow it's so loud I can barely hear myself think!" shouted Eddy.

. "What!?" shouted Double D.

"Hold your fire! Major take him out!" shouted the woman.

Out of the crowd a large muscular man with one blond hair piece and a mustache runs in towards Gluttony. The man and Gluttony lock arms pushing each other.

"Glad to see you've return from the dead, it's been so long since I had a real fight!" shouted the strong man, "Now feel the power of my alchemy that has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!"

The man punches his steel gloved fist at Gluttony's stomach then a large stone spike shoots out from his back leaving a big gaping hole.

"Sick!" shouted Double D and Eddy.

"Cool" said Ed.

The strong man picks up Gluttony and with all his strength power bombs him head first into the ground. Then he slams both fists on the ground causing the floor around Gluttony to fall apart dropping him through a hole with all the debris.

The woman with the sniper rifle pulls out a hand grenade and tosses it in the hole leaving a big explosion. After the smoke clears the woman and the strong man check in the hole.

"What do you see Lieutenant Hawkeye?" asked the strong man.

"He's escaped, good work Major Armstrong" said the woman, "Damn it why is he here I thought we killed him years ago!?".

"Maybe those three creatures have some answers" said Armstrong pointing at the Eds.

"Um guys I think there pointing at us" whispered Ed.

"Hey umm… yeah thanks for the help back there but… uh… hey look at the time! We should be going right guys!?" said Eddy acting nervous.

The Eds start to make a run for but quickly the soldiers circle around the Eds and point their weapons at them.

"You three are coming with us you got some explaining to do" Hawkeye said cocking her rifle.

The Eds look at each other than gulp. The soldiers try to handcuff the Eds but the cuffs seem to keep slipping so they just take them into their car and drive them to their base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the locals**

At the headquarters of the Military Officers the Soldiers push the Eds out of the car.

"Move it!" shouted one of them.

"Hey watch the hair!" shouted Eddy.

The Eds look up at the building staring frighteningly at the large green flag with a monster on it and hundreds of soldiers jogging around the building. "What are they gonna do to us guys?" asked Ed.

"Just keep quit and leave the talking to me" said Eddy.

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Double D.

"Alright you three move it" said Hawkeye.

After heading inside and going through interrogation, mug shots, and fingerprints The Eds along with Armstrong and Hawkeye head into a large office where they meet a tall angry looking blond woman with full pouty lips sitting on her desk.

"Major, Lieutenant" she greeted.

"General" said Armstrong and Hawkeye saluting.

"At ease, so these… things are the reason for the panic in the city am hearing reports on" said the General.

"Excuse us ma'am we're for whatever trouble we might have caused but if we could maybe get a phone call am sure we can straighten this out" said Double D.

"Yeah lady we want to see our lawyers!' shouted Eddy.

"Can we get pizza too Eddy?" asked Ed.

"Sit down" said the General sternly peering down at the Eds.

The Eds gulp and look behind to see a sofa where they plop down on immediately.

The general turns to Hawkeye, "What do we got Lieutenant?" she asked.

"We ran through their names and fingerprints but nothing shows up" said Hawkeye.

"No records?" the General said.

"Nothing, all we know about them is that their names are Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and that they're teenagers that live in some place called Peach Creek" said Armstrong.

"Peach Creek? There's no such place" said the General.

"No such place? Lady when's the last time you looked at a map?" asked Eddy.

"You should watch your mouth kid this is the "Ice Queen" General of Central City your talking to" said Hawkeye.

"I don't care if she's Queen of Candy Land If you don't let us go you're gonna pay for it!" shouted Eddy.

The General gets up from her desk grabs her rapier and whacks Eddy on the head.

"Know your place kid!" she shouted.

"Ow!" shouted Eddy.

"They uh also had some bags with them" said Armstrong interrupting.

"Show me" said General Armstrong.

Armstrong calls a soldier from outside the room who drops three of the Ed's backpacks on the General's desk.

"Hey that's our stuff!" shouted Eddy.

General Armstrong whacks him in the head with her sword again.

"Ow!" shouted Eddy.

Armstrong and Hawkeye open up their bags and look through their books and papers.

"My Notes! I had those sorted aphetically and by date stop!" shouted Double D.

Before Double D could intervene The General whacks him in the head.

"Ye-Ouch!" cried Double D rubbing his head.

Ed laughs at Double D injury until he also gets hit in the head again.

"Ow! Would you stop that!" shouted Eddy.

"My Turn!" Shouted Ed.

Then a moldy sandwich falls out of Ed's backpack and stinks up the room with green gas.

"My god! What is this some kind of chemical weapon!?" shouted the General covering her nose and mouth along with Armstrong and Hawkeye.

"Aw that's just my lunch" said Ed.

"Ed seriously who shops for your groceries" said Double D breathing through his shirt.

General Armstrong picks up the sandwich with her sword, opens a window, and tosses it outside. Now more furious she unsheathes her sword and runs up to the Eds holding the blade towards their necks.

"No more tricks there's something you're not telling us now talk!" shouted General Armstrong.

"Okay take it easy" said Eddy pushing the sword away from them.

"Take it easy!? Our city is at a state of panic, Gluttony is somehow alive and is somewhere wreaking havoc, not to mention the hundreds of dollars of property damage and two honest hard-working officers are dead all because of you three!" said General Armstrong.

"Um excuse me General Armstrong is it? Please excuse my friend's lack of manners but we honestly have no idea what's going on" said Double D.

"Hmm judging by your manners you must be the smart one, start explaining" General Armstrong said turning to his attention.

"Well uh you see we were on a field trip to a museum and while we were working on our reports our friend here discovered a rare finding" explained Double D.

"What kind of finding?" asked General Armstrong.

"Eh some kind of glowing red rock it was right on my hands till lumpy here had to swallow it" said Eddy looking angry at Ed.

"A red rock…could you mean the Philosopher's stone?" asked Hawkeye.

"Exactly that's the name, next thing we know we woke up in some sewers where some old man with magic powers tried to kill us and then here we are" said Double D.

"An… old man in the sewers!?" said General Armstrong wide eyed.

"Yeah I think his name was Homunclue-something or whatever" said Eddy.

"Homunculus?" gasped Armstrong.

"Yeah that's the guy" said Ed.

Then General Armstrong Grabs Eddy's collar and slams him against the wall behind the couch.

"You bastards do you realize what we done!" General Armstrong shouted, "He was supposed to stay dead! We made sure of that and now he's somehow back because of you three!".

"Hey back off lady let go of me!" shouted Eddy.

"Olivia please calm down" said Armstrong.

"Can it Brother!" shouted General Armstrong dropping Eddy on the couch.

"Are you okay Eddy?" asked Double D. "Ohhh… and I thought Sarah was tough" moaned Eddy rubbing his head.

Suddenly they hear the sound breaking glass coming from outside.

"What was that? "asked Eddy.

"I think it came from outside" said Double D.

The Eds, Hawkeye, and both Armstrong's head by the window and take a look.

"Oh… my… god" whispered Armstrong.

Looking up they see the sky cracking open with pieces falling to the ground leaving a large hole of what appears to be TV static.

"Oh, dear this again" said Double D.

"Anybody have a strange feeling of foreshadowing?" asked Eddy.

"Staticky" said Ed.

General Armstrong takes a deep breath and calls the guard from outside.

"Hawkeye, I want you and this soldier to escort these three to a holding cell I need to be alone" said General Armstrong.

"Yes, General Ma'am" said Hawkeye saluting.

"You're gonna lock us up!?" asked Double D.

"Yeah what about our Miranda rights?" said Eddy.

Before they could get an answer Hawkeye and the guard quickly escort them out. With them gone General Armstrong sits back in her chair and rubs her eyes in exhaustion.

"Olivia what do you think this all means?" asked Armstrong.

"I don't know brother but I have a feeling it isn't good" said General Armstrong looking towards the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Off to find Fullmetal**

Down below Gluttony returns to his master baring bad news.

"I didn't bring them father please forgive me the soldiers and the blond lady over powered me" said Gluttony begging for mercy.

"It's alright my son apparently the military has gotten stronger since our passing" said Homunculus Patting Gluttony's head.

"Guess there's no point in doing this discreetly it's time I let the rest of my "children" make a return" he thought.

Just then two more small creatures pop out of his chest both of which barring black dreadlocks.

Back at the headquarters the Eds are moseying in their cell.

"This stinks" said Eddy kicking at the bars.

Ed on the other hand just rolls around on the floor just giggling at himself.

Eddy now fed up kicking at the bars turns to Double D.

"Hey Sock head any idea on how to get outta here or whatever's even going on?" asked Eddy.

Double D pays no attention and looks through his books and research trying to organize it.

"Great I try to reason with them and be nice then they disorganize my stuff" he sighed.

"cheer up Double D we always break your stuff" said Ed.

"Thanks Ed" said Double D sarcastically.

"Forget the home work sock head we gotta get outta here" said Eddy.

Eddy grabs Double D's thermos from his backpack and starts banging on the bars to get the guard from outside's attention.

"Hey you in the uniform can you get us some magazines or something we're bored in here!" he shouted.

"Keep it down!" shouted the soldier.

All three Eds sigh and continue moseying about.

"Now what?" asked Double D.

"I know! Let's play X's and O's!" said Ed.

"I'll get the pen and paper" sighed Double D.

At the garage The General, Armstrong, Hawkeye and their men gather together.

"Alright listen up I want all of you to set up a perimeter in whatever districts those shards landed, no civilians should be around once clean up arrives and gets those things" Said General Armstrong.

"Yes General ma'am!" shouted the soldiers saluting.

All the soldiers each grab their gear and head into their cars driving off.

"Hawkeye, I have a special mission for you" said General Armstrong.

"Yes General?" ask Hawkeye.

"Gluttony will probably come here after the boys so I want you to take them as far away from here as your ca- "said the general.

All of a sudden, the ground below them begins to shake.

"An earthquake?" said a soldier.

"Worse he's already here" said the General readying her sword.

Out of nowhere two large pudgy fists burst from under the floor.

Everybody stopped and froze as the hands from beneath dig and pull revealing Gluttony and one other rising from the ground. This other one bears black dreadlocks, a red eye and is also a hunched over muscular giant.

"G-Gluttony!" mumbled a soldier.

"And Sloth kill them!" Shouted the General.

Immediately all the soldiers start firing at them.

Sloth grabs a car and slams most of the soldiers repeatedly against a wall until they were mangled while gluttony goes up and breaks each soldier in half.

That's when General pulls out her sword and along with her brother charge at them head on while Hawkeye takes potshots from behind.

Back in the cell the Eds sit around and bicker over there game of tic tac toe.

"For the last time Ed right angles don't count you have to go vertical or horizontal!" shouted Double D.

"Aw need a tissue for your nose Double D" Ed mocked.

"Just give him the stupid win and start a new game!" shouted Eddy.

"No he has to admit he's playing wrong! I refuse to play with someone who doesn't follow the rules" said Double D.

"Afraid I'll beat you again" said Ed all smug.

While this continues the guard watching them notices something outside.

"I'm stepping out for a bit you three don't do anything…" said the guard.

The Eds pay no attention and continue arguing amongst themselves.

"idiots" the guard walks out the door to check it out.

He wanders a little around the hall until he notices someone standing in the shadows. The guard looks at the feet below sticking out of the shadows and assumes it's another soldier.

"Step out of there what's your name and rank soldier!?" he demanded.

The figure causally steps out of the shadows and appears to look just like him.

"What the hell is- "said the guard as he's about to pull out his gun.

But before he could the other guard with a sinister grin jabs his fingers through his throat in flash. He quickly covers his mouth to silence him as the guard fumbles around kicking. Once he no longer stops moving the other guard drags his body to a nearby empty room.

With that done he scrolls into the cell room acting all casual.

"You three come with me the general wants to speak you" he said getting their attention.

"Ah good maybe she's going to let us go" said Double D.

"Finally," said Eddy stretching.

"Right this way " said the guard.

As they leave the cell room Ed notices a boot by the door.

"Say someone dropped a boot" said Ed pointing directly at it.

This caused the guard to stop tightening his fists slowly.

"Forget the boot let's go Ed" said Eddy.

The guard takes a breath of relief and continues to escort the Eds.

Back at the fight at hand It is now down to the General, Armstrong, Hawkeye, and two soldiers as they hold down the two Homunculi.

"This seem a bit easy why haven't you capture the Eds in the first place?" said The General.

"Who says we already have" said a smug Gluttony.

"Envy of course!" General Armstrong realizing this rams her sword through Gluttony's head pinning him on the floor while the two soldiers shoot him down. The General then grabs a rifle on the floor and hops on top Sloth's back strangling him.

"Major I need you to get the boys and take them far away from here they must not have them!" shouted General Armstrong.

"But Olivia what about you and lieutenant I can't just leave you- "said Armstrong.

"That's an Order Major!" She interrupted.

Armstrong looks at her and Hawkeye worried, then nods an agreement.

"Yes General!" he said.

And immediately Armstrong turns away and runs to the halls.

Back with the Eds the guard leads them to the end of the halls by a telephone booth.

"Stop" the guard shouted.

"Stop? What gives?" complained Eddy.

That's when the guard with a sinister grin pulls out a gun and fires at Eddy.

But luckily with his outlandish yet cartoonish reflexes dodges the bullet.

"The hell?" said the guard looking confused.

He fires at all three of them this time and the Eds dodges every single shot in their own panicked cartoon fashion.

"Damn" said the guard tossing the now empty gun, "Oh well since you're making things difficult guess I have to get my hands dirty again".

"Who are you?" asked Double D.

The guard simply smirks at them as he slowly changes from a guard to a lean pale skinned looking young man in a two-piece body suit and black wispy dreadlocks.

The Eds watch shocked and in horror in what's in front of them.

"The name is Envy and it- ".

"Chameleon Man!" shouted Ed as he grabs the phone booth and traps Envy inside it by smashing it atop his head, "Run! Run like the wind!".

The Eds run through the hallway and end up bumping into Armstrong.

"There you three are we got to get out of here" said Armstrong.

"you think pal!?" shouted Eddy.

"Hey you forgot this!" shouted Envy from behind as he tosses the mangled-up phone booth at them.

Armstrong steps in front of the Eds and knocks back the thrown debris with a single punch.

Envy's arm quickly morphs into a large grotesque muscular green arm and grabs at the thrown booth smashing it on the ground.

"Just who and what is this guy!?" shouted Eddy.

"Envy, a homunculus like Gluttony" answered Armstrong.

"Then why are we standing here? Let's go!" shouted Eddy.

The Eds don't hesitate and run off leaving Armstrong and Envy in a large cloud of smoke.

"Hey wait you're supposed to follow me!" shouted Armstrong coughing.

Envy let's out a little chuckle and runs after them as well.

Towards the end of another hall Armstrong catches up behind the Eds heading straight towards a room labeled: Private Garage.

"Good keep going straight!" shouted Armstrong.

Then from behind all of them Envy extends his arm into a long grotesque sharp looking tentacle and lashes at Armstrong's back.

Armstrong falls on his knees shouting in pain.

"Boy you sure have gotten weaker over the years" said Envy as he wraps his appendage around his neck. Armstrong grips his tentacle inches away his neck gasping for air.

The Eds stop to see Armstrong in trouble.

"Eddy wait!" shouted Double D.

"Forget'em we gotta bail!" said Eddy turning away.

Ed pushes Eddy and Double D aside and runs towards Armstrong and Envy.

"Ed what're you doing!?" shouted Double D.

"Get back here lumpy!" shouted Eddy.

Ed runs up behind Armstrong and helps pull the tentacle off him. "A brave one as well as stupid same difference really" said Envy, "Now come with me and I- ".

But Ed ignores him and using his teeth takes a huge bite on his tentacle.

"Oh, really you want to fight me? Well- "said Envy.

But Ed with his teeth pulls his arm off Armstrong and lifts envy up slamming him down on the ground. Then slams him repeatedly from one side of the wall to the next.

Thus, leaving Envy on the ground a mangled up broken body.

"Hmm? Tastes like raw hot dogs" said Ed.

"Thank you but he won't be down for long" said Armstrong slowly getting up.

He and Ed quickly catch up with the others heading into the private garage.

Eddy goes and locks the door behind them.

"You think that'll hold him Eddy!?" shouted Double D.

Armstrong faces the door, puts his hands on the ground and miraculously creates a stone wall in front of the door.

"This will" said Armstrong, "Everyone in the car".

And so, they did inside the Eds buckle up as Armstrong searches around the car.

"Damn no keys!" he said.

"Double D can you hot wire this jalopy?" asked Eddy.

"I'll try" said Double D.

Double D scoots beside Armstrong, rips open the ignition and fiddles with the wired with his multi tool he kept in his back pocket. As that's going on Ed looks through the back window and hears pounding coming from the sealed door, then suddenly the stone wall begins to crack.

"Hurry guys!" said Ed.

Double D finishes the last wire and puts the ignition back together.

"Okay it should work now" said Double D.

"Right" said Armstrong.

Armstrong goes and shifts the gear and presses the pedal. At first nothing happened until the windshield wipers started moving.

"Oh dear curse my lack of turn of the century automotive repair knowledge" said Double D.

"Way to go Sock head at least we get to die knowing the windshield wipers work!" shouted Eddy.

Envy finally breaks open the door and casually walks in growing slightly bigger, stronger, and green.

"Now I'm pissed I'm going to rip you all into shreds!" Envy shouted.

"We're too late!" shouted Double D.

"I won't gah!... let him get you!" said Armstrong slightly moving.

Double D and Eddy look at Armstrong's back Bleeding.

"You are in no condition to fight" said Double D.

"Then what are we gotta do!?" shouted Eddy.

Immediately afterwards Ed desperately gets out of the car and crawls under it.

"Ed get back here!" shouted Double D.

"What is he doing!?" asked Armstrong.

Under the car Ed lifts the thing over his head and runs through the garage door.

"Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Thatta boy Ed!" Eddy Cheered.

He, Double D, and a surprised Armstrong hang on tight as Ed holding an entire car runs across the street.

"Ha ha ha Beep! Beep! Coming through" said Ed running past oncoming cars.

Eddy and Double D climb onto the backseat and see Envy chasing after them.

"He's still gaining on us" said Eddy.

"If we get to the train station we'll be safe" said Armstrong.

"Where is it exactly?" asked Double D.

"Keep going straight… head left there's a tunnel, go through it and we'll see it" said Armstrong adjusting his seat position.

"I'll try to patch him up Eddy you give Ed the directions" said Double D finding some small towels under the seat.

"You hear all that Pony Express!?" Eddy shouted out the window.

"You got Eddy! Vroom! Vroom! Beep! Beep!" Shouted Ed as he makes a left turn down a street.

Ed Runs them through the tunnel with Envy still following inside.

"Alright I'm done running!" shouted Envy.

Envy reaches out extending his arm into a large green one and grabs on the bumper.

Ed quickly grabs on the front bumper as Envy pulls away the car from him.

"Hey that's mine!" shouted Ed pulling the car.

"Let go you big stupid…" shouted Envy pulling back.

This ends up being an all-out tug of war in the middle of the tunnel as Ed and Envy keep pulling on the car all while they jump and avoid oncoming cars.

Inside the car Armstrong and the other Eds hang on to their dear lives.

"Oh dear this too much!" said Double D.

Just then a large truck comes honking its horn.

This gives Ed an idea.

Ed with all his might pulls Envy to the other side of the road.

"Give it up already!" Envy shouted.

But just at the nick of time the truck hits Envy and drives away with Envy's body flat against its grille.

"Thanks Ed that was… convenient" said Double D sitting back right up in his seat.

"Let's get outta here already" said Eddy.

With that Ed lifting the car back above his head runs out the tunnel.

Meanwhile throughout the whole ordeal Armstrong sits there in his spot staring blankly wide eyed and confused.

"Wha… such strength… ah… what are you people!?" mumbled Armstrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Edward meets the Eds**

Back at the military headquarters General Olivia Armstrong, Hawkeye, and the other soldiers successfully contained both Sloth and Gluttony. The soldiers try to move the immobilized homunculi into a much safer and more secure area while the General takes a seat and lights up a cigarette while wiping off blood and sweat from her face.

"Status Hawkeye" she sighed.

Hawkeye picks up her sword and hands it to her. "forty dead and fifty injured" she answered.

Olivia takes a deep breath and sheathes her sword.

"We stick with the plan, you get to that site and investigate that…thing in the sky" she ordered.

"But General what about the Major, or Envy and the Eds?" Hawkeye asks.

"They'll be fine as long as that idiot doesn't die on them" said Olivia.

"I'm taking my men down to the sewers once we drag that snake out of it's den we can finish this nonsense once and for all". The General rallies a few of her uninjured soldiers and heads outside.

While she and a hundred more men head into the sewers to find Homunculus Hawkeye and a few of her men head to where that cracked open hole in the sky setting up a blockade around the site to avoid the local eyewitnesses from interfering.

Hawkeye watches over the researchers as they thoroughly examine the fallen fragments.

"What can you tell me professor?"

"It appears to look like our sky but the characteristics is that of pane glass" the researcher shows her the piece showing the front and back.

"I can see that but what about the hole?" asked Hawkeye.

"Not so sure ourselves this tear goes beyond atmospheric physics" said another researcher, "Most of the sky seems pretty normal but from up to this point to the cracks and the hole it doesn't make sense".

Hawkeye looks up at the anomaly wondering of the things transpired. But then suddenly a new crack begins to form in the sky.

"It's happening again!?" she whispered to herself.

A large fragment comes off and careens straight down towards them.

"Everybody Move!" shouted Hawkeye. All the researchers, soldiers, and a few bystanders run and panic as the large piece of the sky comes crashing down on a building slicing it in half like knife to a cake.

"Oh my god…" said a soldier.

"This fragment it's as big as a small open field!" said a researcher looking at the towering site.

"We got to evacuate everyone off that building before it collapses" said Hawkeye.

"Wait look!" A researcher points at the sky.

Everybody looks up gasped and afraid as the hole in the sky is now bigger. The sounds of T.V. static and distorted radio echoes across the city forcing everybody to cover their ears.

Gravity begins to falter as various cars, buildings, debris, and even some people begin to float in the air or fall flat on the ground.

"What is going on!?" shouted a bystander as he struggles to get back up.

Two floating researchers hang on to their dear lives as they suddenly morph together into a two headed being. "What's happening to us!?" they shout simultaneously.

Hawkeye who has just stood there and watch the madness happen runs to one of the manhole covers.

"Got to warn the General Have to get The Eds and the Alchemists!" she thought.

As she grabs the manhole cover she pulls it only to come off like a large sticker leaving absolutely nothing under it.

"Wh-Where's the hole!?" she said.

Suddenly she notices her arm is no longer an arm but a wing. Surprised she heads to a nearby window to see her reflection.

"No…wha…I'm…No!" she shrieked having found out she has her normal head but with a body of an actual hawk.

Meanwhile at the front of the train station Ed drops the car between two other ones and lays down to catch his breath. Inside Eddy, Double D, and Armstrong breathe in relief wiping the sweat off their brows.

"Thank goodness we made it I was afraid he'd catch up to us" said Double D.

"After getting hit face first on a truck I'd doubt he'll-THAT THING'S A GUY!?" shouted Eddy.

Armstrong struggles to move from his seat still injured from the slashes on his back done by Envy.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" asked Double D worryingly.

"I'll…be okay getting you three out of the city is the main priority" said Armstrong.

"Well what are we waiting for let's board the train then!" barked Eddy getting out of the car.

Double D quickly reaches for Eddy's collar and yanks him back in the car.

"Eddy! We can't just walk in there we could end up making a scene like last time" said Double D.

"Your friend is right we can't risk exposing you not with the homunculi after us" added Armstrong.

"Then how are we gonna get inside then huh?" said Eddy skeptical.

"If we have some sort of proper disguise we might be able to walk in undetected" said Double D.

Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Armstrong start looking around the car for anything they could use. Eddy and Double D find a blue officer's coat and a hat while Armstrong finds a small roll of duct tape which he uses as a substitute for bandages.

"just a hat and coat? How are we all gonna sneak in with just a hat and coat!?" said Eddy.

"Guys I found something!" shouted Ed as he pulls out a small green suitcase from the back seat.

"Gee Ed um…I don't that be able to even fit u- "said Double D.

But before he even finishes Ed opens up the case, grabs Eddy and Double D and shove them in fitting them into squished up pile. Armstrong looks at the display shocked and horrified. Ed then hops in the case shutting it leaving his arm, Eddy's hairs, and a bit of Double D's shirt sticking out.

"Eds! Are you alright!? What did you do!?" shouted Armstrong.

"We're…fine just a little cramp…good thinking Ed" said Double D struggling inside the case.

"Yeah Thanks a lot Lumpy!" Eddy said sarcastically.

"No Problem!" said Ed.

Armstrong stares at the case taken back at the situation poking at it a little causing it to rumble a bit.

"What are you waiting for sparkles let's go my underwear's riding up!" shouted Eddy.

"I…how the…" Armstrong tilts his head wanting an explanation but then shakes his head realizing their mission and just grabs the case, hat, and coat and heads out into the train station.

Later inside the station at the ticket booth line Armstrong now donning the hat and coat waits for his turn patiently not trying to draw any attention with the constantly rumbling suitcase.

Inside the case all three Eds struggle for room.

"Hey quit squirming Sock head!" shouted Eddy.

"Ow! Ed please get your foot off my face!" shouted Double D.

"Snug as a bug in a uh…bug?" said Ed.

"Shh! Shh! Eds please don't blow our cover!" Armstrong whispered to the case holding it tight on his arm.

Armstrong looks in front and notices he's next quickly running up to the counter.

"Um…yes one ticket to Resembool please" said Armstrong.

The clerk looks right at him bored.

"May I see your passport" he said holding out his hand.

"Of course," said Armstrong going for his back pocket cringing a bit from the pain as he pulls out his passport.

The clerk gets handed the passport and looks thought it.

"I see good now Major Armstrong we'll that be Standard or a First-Class ticket?" he asked.

While they discuss a watch, dog starts sniffing Armstrong's case until Eddy's hand pops out of the case and stars swatting the air in front of the dog.

"Hey Back off Fido nothing to sniff here shoo! shoo!" whispered Eddy peeking out the case.

The dog growls viciously and chomps onto Eddy's hand.

"YE-OUCH!" Eddy shouted pulling his hand out the dog's mouth and back inside the case where he sees it all red and pumping like a heart.

"Armstrong turns to the dog and the case shooing it away and telling the Eds to keep it down while the clerk looks at him confused.

"What was that?" the clerk asked being suspicious.

Armstrong freezes swearing nervously. He slowly turns back to the clerk chuckling a little.

"Oh, that sorry that was my uh…me that dog really nip me in the ankle back there I'll tell ya heh, heh" said Armstrong.

"Okay…well here's your ticket have a safe trip" said the Clerk raising an eyebrow.

"Right Thank you" said Armstrong tipping his hat.

Armstrong snatches the ticket off the clerk's hands and dashes to the station.

Armstrong makes it into there designated train and passing through the seats makes it to the first-class section. There he looks for a private bench and sits. Once the close was clear he opens the case and the Eds Pop out and fall in the floor gasping for air.

"Finally!" gasped Eddy climbing up on the seat.

Double D stretches and plots on the seat while Ed struggle pull the suitcase out of his head.

"That was real close we could've been caught" said Armstrong.

"Well we're now here aren't we so where are we headed?" Eddy asked.

"Miles from here there is a town called Resembool, there we will find The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric" explained Armstrong.

"And this "Fullmetal Alchemist" can help us with our predicament?" asked Double D.

"Of course, if there is any alchemist so dedicated to his work on the impossible it's him and he is a true friend that I trust" said Armstrong.

"Well let's hope you're right the sooner we get home the better" said Eddy.

And so, the train's whistle sounds and the conductor shouts "All Aboard!" thus the train takes off from the station and take our group across the railways of the country to Resembool.

Speaking of Resembool far off in said town lies a two-story beige and green house. Inside lives the titular Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric a young adult blonde with a ponytail and a single strand sticking out of his bangs like an antenna.

Edward had just gotten out of the shower do to a hard day of yard work and changes into a white button up shirt, and brown slacks. He goes into his closet to grab a belt and some suspenders until he notices an empty coat hanger.

"What the hell…?" He thought putting on his belt.

As he straps on his suspenders he quickly heads downstairs.

In the kitchen a short elderly woman sits in the table cleaning the chambers of her double barrel shotgun.

"Good as new" she said.

Just then Edward comes in down the stares and enters the kitchen.

"Pinako did you do the laundry today?" Edward asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Pinako asked.

"I don't see my old jacket hanging where is it?" he asked.

"That old raggy thing it was falling apart so I toss it out" she said while putting down her shotgun and lighting up her pipe.

"What the hell! Do you know how much sentimental value that jacket is to me you old hag!?" He shouted.

"It was full of holes! And watch it with that hag crap boy!" she shouted.

"Boy huh? Not so great at insults anymore without those old "shorty" names huh Prune face!" Edward snickered.

Pinako then responds by hitting him in the shin with butt of her gun causing Edward to hop on one leg with sheering pain.

"Ow! Okay, okay I'll give you that anyways you seen Winry?" he asked.

"Where do you think? In the Basement working" she answered taking a puff from her pipe.

"Thanks" he said as he turns away.

"Hey I'm sorry about your jacket though" Pinako added before he could leave.

"Nah don't worry about it by the way I would quit the smoking if I were you, keep at it and you'll shrivel up and dry out like the prune you are!" he quipped.

Edward quickly runs out the kitchen and heads to the basement before Pinako has a chance at throwing an apple at him.

Down in the basement filed with nothing but boxes of metal scrap and mechanical limbs hanging about on the walls there sat on a stool and work table was a blond woman with a bandana and googles wielding a small hydraulic piston into a mechanical leg with a blow torch. Behind her Edward had entered from the basement's door down the stairs and approaches her placing his hands on her shoulders. Upon feeling his presence, she stops her wielding and turns to him smiling removing her goggles.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey, shouldn't you take it easy with the work load?" Edward said in a caring matter.

"Relax, I'm wearing protection aren't I?" she said getting up from the chair revealing to wear a large leather apron but also that she is pregnant.

"Not what I mean really" he said.

"Well someone's gotta get these orders done and I'm sure as hell not gonna spend the next few months sitting around doing nothing" she said.

"I know" he sighed, "Just worried about the kid is all" he places his hand on her stomach rubbing slowly smirking.

She grabs his hand intertwining his fingers with hers then goes up and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you think that but don't worry the babies' safety is my top priority" she assured.

"Winry…" he said.

"So besides interrupting my work do you need anything?" Winry asked.

"As a matter of fact, you wouldn't know where we put the sewing kit do you?" He asked.

"Hallway closet, under the hat boxes" she answered.

"Right, thanks I'll just get out of your workshop now" said Edward as he gives her a quick kiss on the lips and then heads back up at the stairs.

Later outside Edward takes a seat on the front porch with the sewing kit and the red torn up jacket. He unfolds the jacket laying it backside on his lap. He feels the tattered fabric and chipped winged cross shape emblem looking at it with nostalgia.

"Alright this can't be too hard" he said to himself.

He takes out a needle and some red thread and begins feeding through the hole. He then starts sewing up some of the holes being extra careful not to miss a stitch. Suddenly a loud sound of glass shattering catches him by surprise jabbing his thumb with the needle.

"Ow! Son of a" he yelled quickly sucking his thumb and shaking off the pain.

Edward gets up and looks up at the house's windows thinking the sound came from there.

"Strange…if not there then" he thought.

Then suddenly he hears a faint sound of T.V. static. Slowly he turns to the where the sounds coming from only to see the sky shattered and with a big gaping hole filled with T.V. static. This causes him to gasp staring wide eyed at the site. He took a couple steps forward getting a closer ignoring the sounds of his wife and Pinako asking if he's alright with the sewing from inside the house.

"What the hell is that!?" he whispered.

Quickly he runs back into the house knocking the sewing kit and jacket over in the process.

Back in the city of Central deep in the sewers General Olivia Armstrong and her men head into an area with three separate tunnels.

"What can you tell me about these tunnels Miles?" asked Olivia.

A dark-skinned man with silver hair and snow-blindness goggles passes through a few soldiers and shows her a map of the city's sewers.

"These tunnels all lead to the same large area each completely separate" explained Miles.

"Perfect we can set up an ambush Miles you take half of the men and take the left tunnel, I and the few others will take the middle, and the rest of you take the right at my command will hit him with everything we have is that clear?" she commanded.

"Yes, General Ma'am!" they all shout saluting.

With that everyone separates and into all three tunnels.

At the center of the sewers Homunculus sits at his chair looking up at the ceiling unaware of Olivia and her men hiding in the tunnels.

"What's your call General?" asked Miles through their portable radio transceivers.

"Rockets" she ordered.

All the soldiers with RPGs ready their weapons aiming at Homunculus.

"steady…" she ordered, Olivia looks around the room checking in case anyone would catch them by surprise.

"Alright Fire!" she shouted.

Upon command all the soldiers fire the rockets flying towards homunculus where he sit. But before they could hit him he quickly leaps high into the air as the rockets blows up his throne into a huge cloud of dust and debris. Homunculus land back down knees sort of bent dusting himself off.

"That could've been a mess" he said, "General you and your men can come out now I would love do get this out of the way right now".

Olivia stares at him furiously gritting her teeth.

"Shoot him down! Send that son of a bitch back to hell!" she shouted.

The soldiers quickly circle around Homunculus and begin firing their guns at him. Homunculus just stood there taking shot after shot his body filling with bullet holes. After they empty there clips they quickly reload while the other soldiers cover them. Homunculus places his hands on his chest and instantaneously the bullets in his wounds turn into long protruding needles that extend from his bullet holes and impaling various soldiers.

Homunculus then brakes off a couple of the needles from his body and uses them as weapons. Soldiers including miles do their best to back up their fellow comrades while there being viciously stabbed. Olivia pulls out her sword and runs in. She leaps to cut the top of his head but ends up cutting through the brittle needles he uses to block the attack.

Staring each other down eye to eye Olivia stand in a defensive fencing stance while Homunculus pulls out a couple more needles from his wounds.

"Everyone stand back the general's got this!" ordered Miles.

The soldiers stand back hesitantly lowing their weapons.

Homunculus makes the first move going in to stab her with his needles. But quickly she sidesteps to the right and cuts down his weapon with one quick swing. She then comes at him with a few slashes breaking a couple of needles in him before he could grab one and leaving deep open cuts on his shoulders, chest, and chin. Homunculus hops back places his hands on the ground creating a barrage of concreate pillars shooting towards her. With swift movements she hops on top on of the incoming pillars as a step and hops from one after another. She then chucks her sword like a javelin and pierces him through the chest.

Olivia then tackles him all the way to a wall pining him there with the sword in his chest. Miles and the rest of the remaining soldiers catch up with her and point there guns directly at his head.

Suddenly Homunculus starts chuckling to himself. Everyone gets taken back by this except for Olivia who just looks angry at him.

"From the personal brutality of your attacks I can tell you haven't forgot about me General" said Homunculus.

"When you try to murder an entire country it's hard not too" said Olivia.

"hem…of course so tell me have you ever come across three strange boys they have something that belongs to me?" he asked.

"Somewhere you and your little spawns will never find them" she answered.

"You don't think I wouldn't know where they are as long as that green one has the Philosopher's stone my children will stop at nothing until I have him" he said.

Homunculus pulls the sword out of him freeing himself from the wall. The soldiers immediately clock their guns.

"Don't Move!" a soldier shouted.

Homunculus acknowledges the soldier and remains still.

"Before we blow you to kingdom come tell us that thing in the sky what the hell are you planning on doing?" she asked.

"That wasn't my doing I assure you, what I'm after is simply what was taken from me: my Promised godhood" he said.

"General!" shouted a voice.

They all turn around and see Hawkeye who had been turn partly into a literal hawk fly to them.

"Lieutenant what the hell has happened to you!?" shouted Olivia.

"The hole in the sky has gotten bigger! Everything is going crazy out there!" explained Hawkeye.

Just then Homunculus throws the sword at Olivia. She quickly sees this and catches it before it hits her. But suddenly the sword starts to strangely act like a snake and wraps around her neck strangling her. Olivia struggles as she tries to pull the wrapped sword off her neck.

"General!" shouted Miles as he goes to help her remove the snake like sword.

"You son of a- "shouted a soldier.

The soldiers get ready to shoot Homunculus but he quickly bends the barrels of the guns toward there faces. The soldiers instinctively fire but get shot face first all dropping to the ground dead.

With the opportunity he places both hands on the ground. The entire sewers begin to shake akin to an earthquake. Olivia and miles fall over struggling to maintain their balance while keeping the sword from fully strangling her. Hawkeye flies towards Homunculus to try and stop him but he quickly swats her with a swift kick hands still planted sending her flying back and hitting a stone pillar knocking her unconscious.

Outside of the city the quaking wreaks havoc. Roads split apart sending cars crashing into things, people run about screaming, and nearby buildings crumble and collapse. At the Military command headquarters a large hole opens up and out comes a gigantic menacing tower sprouts up from the hole taking out a huge chunk of the building. The tower rises higher and higher until it stops almost reaching near the crack in the sky.

Atop the tower Homunculus stands looking up at the sky while Olivia and Miles get up finally pulling the sword off her neck and throwing it off the tower.

"I may not know what this fracture might be but I believe it may hold the key to obtaining what I've lost" Homunculus said as he sends a large stone arm up from the ground. The fist reaches the sky and hits the crack braking open another hole of static.

The sound of static echoes loudly forcing Olivia and Miles to cover their ears. The stone arm that hit the crack suddenly starts acting like rubber as it wiggles and sways left and right. Homunculus pulls the stone arm down and inspects it.

"Remarkable, whatever this stuff clear is has the ability to alter the properties of our world" he said rubbing his chin.

"Hey! Don't ignore us whatever it is your planning we're putting a stop to it right now!" she shouted.

She pulls out a knife and runs at him but before she could get a good strike at him he grabs her by the arms. Holding her down.

"If that is the case I could possibly do anything without affecting the laws of physics applying here" he said.

He then starts folding her like paper until she ends up as a small folded up piece of origami Olivia shouts and cusses as this happens until it comes inaudible and muffled being folded.

"General!" Miles shouted horrified at what transpired.

"I can use this! With this power I can change the fabric of reality itself!" said Homunculus tossing the Origami folded Olivia off the edge of the tower as it fluttered all the way down.

He then turns to Miles angry and frightened at him. Miles hesitantly tries to go for the knife dropped on the ground but freezes when he approaches him face to face.

"Don't fret Soldier she isn't dead yet all of you won't be yet, once I have that stone my real plan will begin" he said as he slowly places his hand on his face.

Back in Resembool Armstrong and the Eds had just arrived from the train. After sneaking out of the station they travel through town and down the long stretch of road between open fields and farms.

"How long is this gonna be my feet are killing me" complained Eddy.

"Don't fret his house isn't too far from here just a couple of miles" said Armstrong.

"Miles!?, this Elric guy better be worth our trouble" Eddy grunted.

"So, tell me Mr. Armstrong what's he like? Is he good as you say?" Double D asked.

"Of course, he was a skilled state alchemist and a great friend…" Said Armstrong looking fondly at memories, "Sometimes he's a bit arrogant but he's really dedicated to his research, he even took on Homunculus and defeated him".

"Really intriguing" said Double D.

"Whatever as long as he's got some grub I'm starving" said Eddy.

"Hey wait a minute…where's Ed?" Double D interrupted.

All three of them stop and look around.

"Ed! Where'd you go!? Ed!" shouted Double D.

"Ed quit fooling around and get back here!" shouted Eddy.

Just then they hear the sound of gunshots in the air. Eddy, Double D, and Armstrong turn around and see Ed running from a nearby farm while from a far an old man waves his shotgun around shouting under his breath.

"Stay out of my chicken coop you flat headed deviant you!" the old man yelped.

"We better leave" suggested Armstrong.

"Good idea" Eddy agreed.

And with that they all make a run for it with the farmer cussing them out and firing warning shots from behind.

"We're sorry! He just likes chickens!" Double D shouted back.

"You know me so well Double D" said Ed.

Sometime later at the Elric's home Winry and Pinako set up the table preparing diner while Edward sits at said table reading through various books and notes.

"Come on, come there has to be something in Al's notes that explains this" Edward said under his breath.

"Do you think you can do that somewhere else?" asked Pinako.

"Are you aware that there is a cracked hole in the sky a friggin hole!?" shouted Edward.

"Yes we know Ed, but can't this wait after dinner?" Winry asked.

"I can't wait there just so much happening here" Edward frantically stacks his papers and books, "This thing goes way beyond our research, I have to contact Al…We gotta get to that site this could lead to- ".

Winry calms his eagerness by grabbing his right arm. He looks to his arm with mixed retrospect then to Winry her expression calm yet concerned.

"I know how perplexing this suddenly is, hell I can't help wondering what that is out there, but tonight can we just pretend that it didn't happen and worry then" she persisted.

Edward looks to her and sighs giving her an assuring smile.

"Right sorry, acting a little anxious huh?" he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just like old times" she added.

"Right…old times" said Edward lovingly rubbing her head.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"What now?" Edward groaned.

He heads to the front door and opens it. At that moment he is met face to face with none other than Armstrong.

"Evening Full metal" Armstrong greeted politely.

"Major? What are you doing?' Edward asked surprised to see him.

"There's been a situation we need your help" Armstrong answered seriously.

"The hole in the sky…I kno- Wait we?" said Edward switching from concerned to confused.

"Oh, where are my manners Edward I like you to meet Ed, Eddy, and Double D" said Armstrong.

He turns to his side to properly introduce them but Eddy pushes him to the side casually walking inside like he owns the place.

"Hey how's it going finally my feet are killing me" said Eddy waving and completely ignoring him.

"Howdy do mister!" Ed greeted grabbing Edward's hand and shaking it up and down.

Edward aggressively pulls his hand out of his grip while Ed casually goes inside. Edward rubs his hand red and almost crushed.

"Damn strong grip!" he painfully whispered under his breath.

Lastly Double D approaches him and politely greets him properly shaking his other hand.

"Please to make your acquittance Mr. Elric I am Double D, I have got to say what a lovely home you have oh and pardon our intrusion but may we come in" he greeted.

"Too late for that but make yourself at home I guess" Edward said weirded out.

As all three of them enter his home looking around Edward turns to Armstrong looking freaked out and confused.

"Major…What the hell were those three!?" He whispered to him.

"I know they look pretty strange but they know about the incidents happening back in central and they need your help" Armstrong explained.

Edward turns to the Eds looking at them wide eyed with intrigue.

"The hole? They know about it?" Edward asked.

"There's more to it will explain everything" Said Armstrong.

Suddenly a quake begins to shake the entire house.

"Whoa an earthquake!" shouted Double D.

"Everybody outside!" Edward shouted.

Quickly everybody runs outside. Winry and Pinako where taken back at the Eds appearance but then quickly focus on Edward and Armstrong.

"Ed who are these people what's going on!?" Winry asked.

"A quake!" answered Edward.

"Guys look!" Ed shouted pointing.

Everyone turns to where he points and are shocked to a large tower rising from afar. Then the sky cracks making loud static forcing everyone to cover their ears.

After the noise stops everyone gasped looking up at the tower wide eyed in fear.

"God…what's going on?" gasped Edward.

"This doesn't look any good Eddy" said Double D.

"Big scary tower sticking out from the sky yeah I figured" Eddy said frightened.

"Spooky like in the movie Night of the living Eifel Tower!" said Ed.

"We should probably get back inside I'm sure we all want some answers" Said Armstrong standing behind all four of them placing each arm on Eddy and Edward's shoulders.

And with that they go inside with the feeling of certain disaster looming behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Start of an UnEDpected Journey**

At the dinner table everybody is gathered for supper, Ed and Eddy stare down at the food placed before them mouths watering and drenching half the table cloth and floor. Edward, Armstrong, and Pinako watch them grossed out at their behavior.

"Heh, heh I take it you're all hungry…well please help yourselves" Winry said placing the roast chicken on the table and trying not to be mad about her floor.

"All right I'm starving!" cheered Eddy.

Without any hesitation Ed and Eddy start tearing the chicken apart, scarfing down anything they can get their hands on. Double D being the polite guest places his napkin on his lap and properly serves himself.

"I say the food came out incredibly well thank you Mrs. Uh Elric" Double D commented neatly cutting his food.

"No Please call me Winry" she said amazed how polite and gentlemanly he is compared to the other two.

"Hey don't hog all the food!" Edward shouted at Ed and Eddy.

"Ed! Eddy! What have I told you about proper manners we are guests here" Double D scolded.

Eddy begrudgingly tosses the last piece of meat back on the serving plate while Ed apologizes as he daintily wipes his mouth with the collar of his already dirty shirt.

Edward ignores them and turns to Armstrong, "All right so explain what's happening out there?" he asked.

"It's difficult to put to words but I'm afraid our enemy from our past has returned from death itself and wishes vengeance upon our world" said Armstrong.

"You don't mean…" Edward said looking worryingly.

"Yes, Homunculus is back as well as the seven deadly sins themselves" said Armstrong.

Edward upon hearing the news stares at his fists clenching tightly.

"But I killed him…Me and Greed killed him how is he…?" he said troubled at his return.

"I believe we can explain that" said Double D butting in.

"You see my friends and I were doing some research on alchemy at the museum when we came across two intriguing artifacts".

"What were they?" Edward asked.

"Some slab of a wall with some weird writing and a circle on it" butted in Eddy.

"And a pretty shiny rock" added Ed.

"Exactly, so after a tussle thanks to those two" Double D continued, "We where greeted by an endless white void and pulled through a large door full of little dark hands, next thing we know we woke up here in your sewers with that man".

Edward takes in so much information then looks to Armstrong with a look of uncertainty.

"You found a shiny rock in a museum?" Said Edward.

"Of course, an odd gem really you all mention it was called a Philosopher Stone?" said Double D.

Edward's eyes widen upon hearing that immediately slamming his hands on the table.

"You three have a Philosopher Stone!?" he shouted.

This causes the Eds to jump out of there seats along with there plates in the air and plopping back down with there plates of food landing perfectly safe on the table one at a time.

"Well uh we use to sort of but you see…" said Double D clearing his throat.

"I ate it!" Ed interrupted.

"You ate it!? How could you eat a priceless rock!?" shouted Edward.

"Yeah that's what I said!" Eddy added.

"This cannot be good not at all" Said Edward looking very serious.

"Hey what are you getting at!?" Eddy asked.

"You see Eds our enemy Homunculus has only one goal in his life and it's to wipe out all mankind and become god, and the key to all that is The Philosopher's Stone" explained Armstrong.

"And as long as you have that stone He and his children will never stop until he has that stone, even if it means killing all three of you" Edward warned.

With that said Ed, Eddy, and Double D look to each other simultaneously gulping and sweating in fear.

"You mention a slab of rock with writing and a circle on it can you describe exactly what it looks like?" asked Edward.

"Yes, right the Transmutation Circle here I'll show you" said Double D.

He takes out a note pad and a pen and doodles a circle with various odd symbols and letters.

"There just like we've seen it" said Double D handing Edward the drawing.

Edward takes a long thorough look at the drawing and that's when it hits him.

"I know this circle…. hold on one second" Edward spouted as he gets up from his seat and runs out the Dining room.

Running up the stairs to his room he opens a drawer and takes out a large red notebook. Running back down to the Dining room he opens and flips through the page with the exact same drawing on it plopping it on the table in front of the Eds.

"Transuniversal Alkahestry?" The Eds read aloud.

"My brother sent me this yesterday from the mail for our research of Alkahestry in Xing" Edward explained, "but this all seems too coincidental" he mumbled to himself.

Double D examines the note through his magnified glass.

"Let's see…. ancient Alkahestry…. Uh huh, uh huh…. circle creates access point…. Intriguing…. The Gate to truth…world of infinite words…. The Universe Tree?" Double D mumbles as he skims through the text.

"So…what's it say sockhead?" Eddy asked eyebrowed raised.

"It would appear Eddy, that that circle we stumbled onto was actually a portal to some sort of parallel universe" said Double D.

"Parallel Universe?" Eddy and everyone else questioned.

"exactly, according to your brother's research Edward it allows someone to access this "Gate or Door to Truth" Which we have, which in turn acts as an entryway to multiple universes" Double D Explained.

"So…not only dose the door grant knowledge but can send people to other worlds, fascinating" Edward commented.

"But it also says it requires some sort of sacrifice what dose that mean?" asked Double D.

"In our world certain sacrifices must be required to preform certain types of Alchemy" Armstrong explained.

"But because you guys have a Philosopher Stone it bypasses that requirement" Edward added.

"Well then what are we waiting for? We got the circle, we got the stone…sorta, just zap us back home already" Eddy insisted.

"I don't think it'll be that simple, the process may be a bit more complex returning you three home then it will be sending you here" said Edward.

"Alright wise guy what do you have in mind?" Eddy scoffed.

"We need to look more into this Transuniveral Alkahestry and the only man who probably has more info on this is my brother Al" Edward proposed.

"Great so let's call him up" said Eddy.

"Actually, Eddy I propose we meet Alphonse in Xing instead" said Armstrong.

"What? But why!?" asked Eddy.

"Have you all forgotten that tower just outside of central?" Armstrong reminded.

"That's right if he's planting towers in your city that means he knows where we are" said Double D.

"And that means him or his monsters could be coming after us as we speak, so there's no time for research let alone contacting Alphonse" added Armstrong, "So if we head there will be miles away from them before they get a chance to find us".

"I don't know last time we went on a journey involving somebody's brother we got into a heap of trouble" said Double D eyeing Eddy as he glares back at him.

"It's our only choice besides as long as I'm around I can assure you three you'll be completely safe" said Armstrong.

"Fine but the sooner we get home the better" said Eddy.

"Then tomorrow morning we all better head to the station and get as far away from here as possible" declared Edward.

"Good thinking all this running around's making me tired I'm hitting the sack" Eddy yawned.

All three Eds get up from there table yawning and stretching their arms.

"So, where're we staying?" asked Eddy.

"Hey wait a minute I still have questions for three of you" said Edward getting up from his chair.

Armstrong puts a hand on his shoulder to ease him back to his seat. "Let them rest they had a rough day" he assured.

Edward looks to the Eds then back at Armstrong he sighs a tired sigh and sits back down.

"This is getting crazy" mumbled Edward.

"I know how insane this all feels, I believe some sleep ought to do some good" Armstrong persuaded.

"Fine, but tomorrow morning I still want my answers" Said Edward.

Armstrong watches as Edward heads upstairs. He gets up and begins gathering the mess left by the Eds. "If you don't mind I like to help clean up" he said to Pinako.

"By all means I can really use some with This" She said.

Armstrong begins washing the dishes and starts to look out the window at the night sky remembering his Sister's Orders back in central.

"Please be safe, all of you" he whispered.

Later at night the Eds sleep in the guest rooms snoring absurdly loud while two rooms away Edward and Winry lay on their beds with bloodshot eyes tossing and turning.

"That's it! They're sleeping outside!" said Edward tossing the sheets off him.

"Ed…Just leave them be…." Winry groggily pleaded.

"No, I can't take this noise it's driving me crazy!" he said getting up from the bed.

"It's gonna be the same when the baby comes…. just deal with it" She yawned putting her pillow over her head.

"Oh I'm gonna deal with them" Edward heads to guest room to give them a piece of his mind.

Edward facing the door in front of him with baggy red eyes and loud snores echoing through his ears prepares to kick it down. But before he could get a good hit the door swings open revealing Ed in his undies and tank top just standing there snoring loudly as if he's still asleep.

"Ed geez I could've hit you! And could you three knock off the snoring we're trying to sleep!" Edward Shouted.

Ed doesn't respond but just walks past Ed with his arm stretched out through the hallway.

"Hey where're you going?" Edward asked baffled, "Could he be sleepwalking or something?" as Edward thought of this he suddenly hears noise coming from the kitchen.

Edward dashes to the kitchen and is horrified to see Ed lifting up the fridge over his head and preparing to pour out all the food into his large snoring mouth.

"No, no, no, Ed put down the fridge!" Edward shouted trying to pull the fridge away from him. Edward pulls with all his might until Ed straight up drops it on Edward's foot. Edward covers his mouth restraining his painful shout while tears streak down his cheek.

Edward quickly pulls his foot from under the fridge inspecting his swelled up purple injury he shakes away the pain until noticing that Ed is no longer there. He starts searching for him around the house until he finds him heading straight for the basement.

"Ed wake up!" Edward shouted following him down the stairs.

Ed heads towards Winry's workbench and grabs a handful of schematics and begins chewing on them.

Edwards grabs a hold of the schematics in his mouth and tugs him away from the table.

"Come on wake up you big idiot! Man, Winry is gonna kill me" he worded as he struggles.

Suddenly Ed slowly tips over and lands directly on top of him. Edward lies there for a while realizing the situation he got himself in until deciding to move Ed off him.

"Come on let's go up!" Edward goes to pick up Ed by the arms only to be only pulling and stretching them into long stringy lengths and then elastically snapping back launching him face first at a wall.

"God damn what are you part rubber!?" he says getting up frustratingly.

Edward then grabs Ed by the shoulders lifting him and immediately struggling to support his heavy frame.

Sometime after Edward slowly drags Ed's slumber body all the back to the guest room.

"Finally!" he breathed out pulling a muscle.

After dropping Ed's body on the floor of the guest room he returns to his bed and immediately passes out that is until he is awakened by the Eds obnoxious snoring causing him to slam his face on his pillow and has a little frustrated cry.

The next morning Winry wakes up to the smell of burnt eggs. Groggily getting up and putting on a robe She heads into the kitchen along with Pinako to greeted by the Eds making breakfast.

"Morning ladies!" the Eds happily greeted.

"Please have a seat" Double D said escorting the two to the dining table.

"What is all this?" Winry asked.

"Well you see as a show of thanks for helping us, we decided to make you all breakfast" Double explained.

"Wait till you try one of my world-famous omelets" Eddy.

Eddy flips a large egg in the air and gets stuck to the ceiling. Winry and Pinako look up and watch egg slowly peels off from the ceiling and falls back down on the pan.

"Bingo!" Eddy shouted triumphantly.

Winry and Pinako look irritated at the various yolk splats on the ceiling. They turn to Ed who is mindlessly pouring gravy on a ridiculously large stack of burnt buttered toast licking his lips. Winry and Pinako look at the dish disgusted.

"Here, I took the liberty of getting you're mail Juice?" said Double D handing Winry her mail while pouring them two glasses of orange juice.

"Um Thank you boys you're too kind" said Winry.

Ed and Eddy join in handing each of them a plate of burnt omelets stuffed with greasy burnt bacon with a side of gravy covered burnt toast.

"Gee…this looks…pretty good" Winry complemented with an uneasy smile.

"No prob" Eddy said talking with his mouth full and wincing in disgust.

Winry looks to her plate then looks to Ed straight up scarfing everything down then turns to Pinako asking if she's going to eat hers who just hands him her plate which Ed gleefully scarfs down as well.

Double D sneakily hides his food under the table from Eddy and Ed, "Mmm! Not bad guys" he said sarcastically.

"Good here's extra!" Eddy said as he snatches Double D Plate from under the table and pours out the rest of his food on top of his.

Double D looks back at Eddy with a guilty grin and then looks down on his plate really digested.

Just then Edward arrives slowly stumbling across the kitchen with dark baggy eyes.

"Morning Edward!" everyone greeted.

"Er…." Edward greeted back all groggily.

"The boys made us um…breakfast" Winry said picking at her food.

Edward looks to his wife and nonchalantly grunts then Looks to the floor all deadpan and tired.

"Juice?" Double D offered.

"Coffee…black…and a couple of aspirins" Edward mumbled.

"Heya Edward! Did you get a good- "Asked Ed patting Edward's back.

"Don't you start I'm still mad at you!" Edward shouted standing up and pointing at Ed. Ed looks to Edward then looks to everybody shrugging confusingly.

Armstrong finally Shows up from the front door with tickets to the train.

"Morning everyone I suggest we all better pack up and be on our ways" said Armstrong.

"Right we better get going" said Double D.

So later on, after packing everything they need everyone arrives at the station to board their trains.

"Thank you for all for your help Mr. and Mrs. Elric will never forget you guys" Said Double D.

"It was no problem good luck getting back home" said Winry, "Here, I baked you guys a pie as thanks for breakfast".

"Gee how thoughtful thank you" Said Double D taking the pie.

Meanwhile Edward has a discussion with Armstrong.

"You sure you'll be safe in Rush Valley?" asked Armstrong.

"Don't worry we'll be miles away from Homunculus's Tower plus we got friends that'll have our back" said Edward.

"Well it's been great working with you again even if it was brief I wish you and your family safe travels" said Armstrong shaking Edward's hand.

"Just tell my bro Al I said hi when you get there" Edward said.

"Guys! The trains are here!" Ed shouted.

"Bout time let's go" said Eddy.

"Wait Eddy our disguises" Double D reminded.

"Right, right I know that" Eddy waved away.

The Eds quickly take out their Hats and trench coats provided by Winry and immediately suit up and head out to the train along with Armstrong.

Edward, Winry, and Pinako watch as they board their train as it's whistle sound and slowly departs. Edward then notices two other people sneaking aboard the caboose of the train. One was an old man dressed as a conductor while the other looks to be a dark haired pale looking woman in a form fitting black dress. The woman turns and notices Edward looking at them and gives him a sultry but sinister smile as she and the man board the train while Edward just watches wide eyed and worried.

"What's wrong Ed?" Winry asked looking to her husband in concern.

"They know there boarding this train…there going to kill them!" Edward proclaimed.

"Who?" Winry asked.

"Lust and Envy they must have found Armstrong when he bought our tickets!" he thought

Just then Winry puts an arm around Edward's shoulder. Edward turns and sees her with a serious face.

"Go with them" she insisted.

"What? But what about you too? I can- "Edward said.

"Shut up for one minute!" she interrupted.

Winry quickly opens up one of her briefcases and pulls out the red coat. She then takes Edward's hand and hands him the coat.

Edward looks to the coat in his hand then back to his wife unsure of himself.

"We'll be fine, they'll need you" she said.

"I guess but if he finds you I not sure how- "Edward babbled.

"Do you want me to get the wrench!?" Winry snarled as she grabs him by the collar.

"No, I'll go! I'll go okay!?" he pleaded in fear.

"Good, just come back to us safe okay?" she said as she kisses him softly on the lips.

Edward looks to his wife then to his future child and with a determined smirk kisses his wife back and quickly slips on his trademark red coat.

"Alright I'm going with them now you two better not miss your train!" he said grabbing his bags and dashing to the train.

"We won't don't lose yours!" Pinako shouted back.

She and Winry watch on as he leaps onto the train as it takes off the run way.

Winry then turns to Pinako and nods as they both grab their things and board their train to Rush Valley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Train ride of Doom**

The train to Xing was a long but smooth journey. Inside Armstrong and the Eds sit and enjoy the comfort of the coach seats taking in so many interesting sites through there window. Double D pulls out a camera from his backpack and through the window takes a few pictures of the lush green open fields and to the small towns and forests they pass by.

"Such lovely sites I gotta document everything I see now, think about it gentlemen, we're basically the first explores to ever set foot in this dimension think of all the press and acclaim we can get back in our own world when we show our discovery!" Double D said as he snaps a picture.

"Whatever makes you happy Double D" Eddy said not paying attention as he snaps open a bottle of soda and chugs the whole thing down and lets out a loud belch.

"Why do I ever bother" Double D sighed looking back at Eddy with a fed-up look.

Seated across the other side of them Armstrong tells a story of his glorious past adventures with Ed.

"So there I was face to face with that monster Sloth, My arm was badly broken but with clever thinking I angled my body so that when he came to strike me with his finishing blow it snapped my arm and shoulder back into place, and then we all my might I pummeled the beast in an array of spikes thanks to the Alchemy that was passed downed from my family for generations!" Armstrong triumphally said flexing his arm.

"Oh! Oh! My turn!" said Ed, "Once we were marooned on a remote alien planet surround by blood sucking space goats!"

"Interesting! What happened?" Armstrong asked intrigued at Ed's story.

While Ed continues to rattle on with his story Eddy slowly grows bored watching the scenery. He turns and looks at Double D still taking photos, getting irritated he taps on his arm. Then suddenly he hears a baby crying a few rows down which makes him tap more quickly and gnash his teeth.

"So, you were kidnapped and tortured by these so called "Aliens with heat vision" then how did you get out of there alive?" asked Armstrong.

"I ran for my life as the aliens cornered me in but then I found a meteor falling towards earth and rode it to escape!" said Ed.

"Amazing!" Armstrong commented.

"That's it! I can't take this!" Eddy shouted now fed up.

Eddy gets up and leaves his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Double D.

"I'm going for a walk" Eddy answered.

"But Eddy…" said Armstrong.

"I know, I know keep a low profile" Eddy said waving away Armstrong's words.

Armstrong, Ed, and Double D watch as Eddy heads out at the end of the aisles and through the car door.

Just then an old woman with a cart full of various snacks and drinks shows up next to them.

"Anything from the trolley gentlemen?" she asked.

"Three more sodas ma'am" said Armstrong.

"Peanuts please!" Ed added.

Later a few cars away Eddy stumbles upon a fancy looking door with music playing from inside.

"V.I.P. Lounge, Members only" he read.

Eddy scratches his head curiosity driving him as to what could be in there.

"There's got to be a way inside…" he thought looking around the car.

Just then a finely dressed drunkard stumbles his way out the door barley keeping balance and slurring his words. Eddy looks to the man and notices a slip of paper with the word V.I.P. printed on it sticking out of his back pocket. Eddy seeing his opportunity snickers to himself as he hatches a clever plan to snatch it.

Eddy whistles a catchy tone as he causally walks up to the guy.

"Hey there pal can you tell me what the time- Holy cow! What's that thing hanging out the window!" Eddy said pointing him to the window.

"Huh? Was tha…. where!?" the drunkard slurred as he pops open the window and sticks his head out of it.

Now distracted Eddy quickly snatches the paper from his pocket.

"Heh heh…sucker!" Eddy snickered.

"I don't see nothin…what you on…bout?" The drunkard said.

"Oh well, must of miss it sorry to waste you time" Eddy said patting the man's back.

"Apologies accepted…gonna…find me uh bed" the drunk said as he shuffles away into the next car.

After he left Eddy makes his way to the V.I.P. door. Once inside he shows the bouncer the card and pops a seat on a stool in the bar. The car itself looks like what a luxury V.I.P. room should, leather furniture, velvet blue walls, a record player playing lounge music, and people neatly dressed socializing with each other.

Eddy looks to the bar tender and gets his attention.

"Hey man one soda on the rocks over here" Eddy said flipping a nickel at him.

The bartender catches the coin and looks at it unsure what it is but quickly shrugs it off and starts making Eddy's drink.

Eddy gets his drink and starts chugging it until what he saw made him spit it out in an overdramatic fashion. Over on the other side of the bar he sees none other then Lust but unbeknownst to him he just sees a rather attractive woman just sitting there enjoying her drink.

"Hello!" Eddy smugly said to himself.

Eddy taking off his hat licks his fingers and combs his three hairs into the shape of a goofy looking pompadour. Then he gets up and starts strutting towards her acting all suave.

"Hey what's cooking good looking?" Eddy said as he plops a seat next to her and wiggles his brows in a flirty fashion.

Lust looks at Eddy unimpressed with his advances until realizing her targets identity underneath his hat. Seeing her opportunity, she reaches for his hand and grasps it.

"Quite the little charmer you are little man" She said leaning a bit closer to him with a seductive smile.

"Ye-yeah… you-you're not so bad yourself!" Eddy said growing all blush and sweating out bullets.

Lust giggles at him as she traces his chin with her finger. Eddy laughs nervously but can't help but wince in pain from the sharpness of her nail.

"So, tell me, where you headed on this little train ride?" Lust asked.

"I…uh…you know just off on holiday" Eddy said lying through his teeth.

Lust scoots a seat next to him and places her hands on top of his.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little more? Buy me a drink?" She said.

This causes Eddy to turn completely red and suddenly his hair pops out from his hat flying up and landing back on the top of his head. Eddy with a big goofy smile reaches into his pocket and slams a bunch of money on the counter.

"Bartender your finest pop and whatever the lady's drinking! Oh! And some snacks!" he called.

Meanwhile back in the coach car Double D looks through his photos while Ed finishes telling Armstrong one of his many stories.

"And That's how I saved Christmas" Said Ed with a deep nostalgic sigh.

"In July?" Said Armstrong with an eyebrow raised.

Double D looks at his watch and notices no sign of Eddy's return.

"I better go get Eddy, last thing we want is for him wandering around causing more trouble" He said as he stuffs his camera and photos in his backpack and gets up from his seat.

"Of course, good luck" said Armstrong.

Armstrong and Ed watch as Double D leaves their car.

Meanwhile just outside the other end of the car Envy disguised as an old conductor watches them from the door window smiling to himself looking quite confident.

"Perfect" he said to himself.

Envy pulls out a gun from his coat pocket and adds in the clip. But just before he could pull back the slide an arm reaches for his wrist and pulls him back. Taken aback he now stands face to face with none other than Edward Elric.

"YOU!?" Envy shouted.

"Miss me? You little green bastard!" Edward smirked.

Envy yanks his arm away from Edward's grasp then aims his gun directly at him. Edward quickly steps to the side, grabs and twist his wrist dropping the gun, and then grabs Envy by the collar and runs him into a stack of suit cases knocking them over and pinning him against the wall. Envy grabs Edward by the back of the head and knees him a couple times in the stomach forcing him to back away.

"I thought I tossed your ass out of the train the minute we found you snooping here" Envy said dusting himself off.

"That's always your problem envy always finding the quickest and easiest ways to do your dirty work I think you should've been the one named sloth!" Edward said as he aims a kick directly at his head.

Envy quickly dodges it as his foot busts a hole on the wall where he stood behind. He then goes and reaches for the gun but Edward quickly grabs a nearby suitcase and throws it at Envy's face knocking him back. Envy gets back up and wipes a bit of blood from his nose, angry his arm morphs into a big green grotesque arm that reaches for Edward.

He grabs him by the waist and crushes him forcing him down on his knees. Edward with all his strength pries Envy's thumb away from puncturing his ribs and lifting himself back up. That's when Envy pulls Edward towards him and throws him up through the roof.

Edward falls back near the hole of the roof on his back wincing in pain as he holds his bleeding right arm.

Envy dusts himself off and picks up the gun off the floor. He puts the gun back in his coat pocket and turns back to Edward with a clever smirk.

"Those years haven't been nice to you Edward you've gotten slow and weak, typical of you humans but don't worry after I'm done here I'll come back and kill you!" he said.

With that Envy heads out into the car where Armstrong and Ed are.

"No…damn it…get…up!" Edward groaned slowly getting back up.

Meanwhile back in the V.I.P. car Lust and Eddy are still at the bar laughing hysterically with Eddy slamming his fist on the table knocking drinks and snacks off the table. The Bartender looks to them all fed up with them as he tries to clean up the mess Eddy's been making.

"So, let me get this straight…you and your friends are from another world and are headed to Xing to find an Alchemist to get back home?" Lust asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah pretty much just us three and some big brawny guy Armstrong's his name" Eddy said taking a deep breath after all that laughing, "So yeah that's my story so anyways what's brings you here hot stuff?"

"Oh, nothing really…just here to kill you and your friends and drag your big dumb green friend back to our father so we can cut him open" she said with a sultry smile as she traces the rim of her glass.

"Well that's nice, say how when we get off this train we go get some-Wait what?" Eddy said just when he was about to take a sip of his soda.

Suddenly Lust's fingers shoot out into long pointy black extending needles toward him. Eddy shrieks and quickly ducks down only having the needles hit his hat and pierce through the back of the wall. This causes the record to stopped playing alerting all the passengers and looking to Eddy and Lust frozen in fear. Eddy looks to the long needles that almost hit him them back at Lust with a shocked expression.

Lust looks back at him giggling with a seductive yet sinister sneer.

"Um…yeah…say I don't think this isn't gonna work out we. Should. Probably. See other people!" Eddy said as he slowly but sneakily walks back to the exist but then quickly runs out of there slamming the door behind him.

Eddy takes a breath of relief and leans behind the door.

Suddenly Double D appears before him.

"There you are Eddy I've been looking everywhere for you where have you been?" he asked.

Just then four of lust's fingers pop through each side of the door right near Eddy's neck. This causes Eddy to yelp and jump away from the door.

"I tell ya later we gotta run!" said Eddy running off.

Double D not questioning it follows Eddy's word and runs after him. Lust retracts her fingers out of the door and opens it watching Eddy and Double D running away.

Lust giggles with giddiness as she casually walks after them.

Back with Armstrong and Ed they await patiently for their friends.

"You don't think they'll be out, long do they?" asked Armstrong.

"Nah, they'll be fine" said Ed scarfing on some peanuts.

"Still, something doesn't feel right" Armstrong said as he traces his mustache with his thumb and finger.

"Hm? My mom has a cream for that" Ed remarked.

"What? No, no what I mean is- "Armstrong said.

Suddenly the Conductor appears before them.

"Gentlemen tickets please" he said.

Armstrong and Ed look to him surprise yet suspicious.

"Tickets? didn't we hand ours a few days ago?" Armstrong asked.

Ed looks to him scratching his head in confusion.

"Tickets" The Conductor repeated.

Armstrong and Ed look to each other eyebrows raised then turn to there bags to retrieve their tickets. As they do that Envy under his guise slowly reaches for his gun in his jacket snickering to himself.

"What's so funny Conductor?" Armstrong said looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, carry on" Envy said clearing his throat.

Armstrong and Ed get their tickets and prepare to hand them to him.

"Here as you can see they're already punched in" said Armstrong.

Envy with a long-wicked smile pulls out his gun but before he could fire or that Armstrong and Ed could notice all of a sudden Edward comes in crashing through the window going for his gun and tackling him.

"Hey Edward! Good to see ya!" Ed said waving to him.

"Edward! Why aren't you in Rush Valley with Winry and Pinako!? What is going on!?" Armstrong Shouted taken aback by the situation.

"Not now guys! And help me out here!" Edward shouted trying to pull the gun away from Envy.

Both Ed and Armstrong look to each other, nod, and immediately go in to help Edward. They go to grab each of his shoulders and help Edward pull the gun away from him until suddenly two green muscular arms sprout out from under his other arms and grab onto Ed and Armstrong's necks trying to push them away. The people sitting by immediately see this and begin to panic running out into the other cars.

"Envy!" Armstrong shouted struggling to pull the arm off him.

Envy smirks at him as he quickly shapeshifts back to his original form while Armstrong and Ed look on in shock. Suddenly Eddy and Double D arrive from there chase and witness the situation.

"Guys I'm afraid we've been compromised!" said Double D.

"Scary lady…chasing us…. long pointy finger nails!" Eddy gasped trying to catch his breath.

While everyone was distracted by their appearance Ed finally reaches Envy's gun and tries to pull it away.

"I got it Edward!" He shouted cheerfully.

With that Envy sees Ed and tries to pull back his gun away while Edward and Armstrong try to retrain him.

"Get the gun Ed!" shouted Edward.

"Ed be careful that's a loaded weapon!" Double D shouted as he and Eddy run up to them.

"Let go of it you stupid green lummox!" Envy shouted.

"Don't worry guys I got it! I got it!" Ed proclaimed.

Just as he said that he accidently squeezes the trigger firing the gun. The bang sounds off forcing Ed to drop it and everyone to stop what they're doing and watch as the bullet flies across the room, bouncing off a window, and immediately starts ricocheting all across the car.

"Duck and Cover!" shouted Eddy as he ducks under a seat.

Everyone dose the same as well as they watch the bullet zip around them.

"I knew I'd be able to find you little man!" said Lust as she enters the car.

But just as she steps in the bullet hits a fire extinguisher right near her and explodes, blinding her with extinguisher foam and small metal pieces of shrapnel. Seeing Envy distracted Edward runs to a nearby concessions cart and then kicks it to him knocking him across the room crashing into Lust.

Now up on there feet Edward, Ed, and Armstrong look ready for a fight while Eddy and Double D look on in trembling fear.

"Way to go blondie you just made'em mad now what!?" Eddy Panicked.

"We got to get them away from civilians and out of this train" said Armstrong.

"Right! You and Ed take on Envy, Me, Eddy, and Double D will lead Lust on the roof and take her there" said Edward.

"Us!? Since when are you elected leader!? And where did you come from!?" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy can we argue with the man after we deal with the shapeshifting killer monsters!?" shouted Double D.

Envy gets up snarling in pure rage as he picks up the kart and throws it aside.

"YOU. ARE. ALL. GOING. TO. DIE!" Envy shouted.

"Let's wrestle!" Ed Shouted as he pulls up his pants and tackles him out of the door and into the next car.

Armstrong takes off his coat and shirt and runs after Ed and Envy.

"Now you face The Strong Arm Alchemist!" He proclaimed as he pounds his metal gauntlets together with a thunderous tang.

With Armstrong, Ed, and Envy gone the others watch as Lust gets up annoyed wiping off extinguisher foam and plucking off shrapnel off her face and arm.

"How clever, but now I'm pissed" said Lust furrowing her brows towards them.

"Mommy!" Eddy shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

Edward grabs onto Eddy and Double D's shoulders and jerks them back and run to the other end of the door with them.

"You know you're only making this fun for me!" said Lust as she shoots out her fingers towards them.

Eddy and Double D turn and see the oncoming needle like protrusions coming towards them. They shriek and upon reflex grab Edward and take a dive by the seats dodging the needles as the hit and pierce the floor. Lust retracts her fingers and turns them into long pointy claws and runs to where they hid.

"Man, the was close" said Double D.

Just then with one swift swipe Lust slices the top of the seat cushion sideways. They watch wide eyed as the top of the seat slowly slides off and plops into the floor. Lust looks down on them with a smug look on her face. Edward picks up the seat cushion and runs at her with it. Lust stabs her claws through the cushion and forces Edward back against the door.

"Eddy! Double D! get the gun!" Edward shouted struggling to push back Lust.

Eddy and Double D look to Edward then look across the floor and see the very gun Ed had drop laying there.

"Right! The gun I'll get it!" shouted Eddy running to the gun.

But then Lust using one of her arms shoots a hooked finger out at him and lifts him up on to the ceiling.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Put me down!" Eddy shouted squirming in the air.

"You got it" said Lust.

Lust then flings Eddy onto the ground knocking down Double D who was just about to pick up the gun. Eddy gets up steaming beet red with anger and walks up to Lust swinging his fists sparingly.

"Alright now I'm mad! You're lucky you're a girl cause I gonna give you such a- "Eddy shouted.

Before he could finish his sentence Eddy screams and ducks as Lust starts shooting more of her fingers at him. Eddy keeps dodging the sharp points by jumping, squishing and squashing his body around her attacks. Lust looks back at this laughing at the ridiculousness of it and then turns back to Edward.

"Man, your little friends really crack me up" Lust chortled.

Edward ignores her comments, drops the cushion, grabs Lust by the back of the neck and slams her into the glass window of the siding door breaking it. Lust turns away from the window shrugging off the cuts and shards and goes to swipe at Edward. Edward jumps back away from the swipes then goes in for a spin kick. Lust quickly blocks the kick with one of her arms and retracts her fingers from toying with Eddy and goes to focus both her claws on Edward.

"I got the it! Edward catch!" Double D cried.

Double D chucks the gun to Edward but misses instead goes out the broken window and out of the train.

Edward and Eddy look at Double D with disappointing faces while Lust looks at him with a smirk.

"curse my noodle like arms" Double D groaned in disappointment.

Edward quickly picks up a shard of glass and runs at Lust slashing her in the eyes and shoving her onto one of seats. Lust lets out an irritated grunt and stabs Edward in the left leg with one of her fingers before crashing onto the couch. Edward lets out a painful grunt as he holds onto his bleeding leg.

"Come on! Get to the roof!" shouted Edward as he limps to the door and slides it open.

Eddy and Double D run to Edward avoiding a still struggling Lust and help support Edward as they exist the car. Now outside between the two cars Eddy and Double D help Edward cross the platform.

"We need to get you patched up" said Double D.

"No time, we get to the roof" said Edward wincing in pain.

"Why not the other car? We can quickly patch you up" asked Double D with concern.

"If we go in with the other passengers, she could kill all of them as well!" Edward barked.

"Fine top of the train it is let's just go!" Eddy shouted not wanting to argue.

Eddy, Double D, and Edward jump onto the latter near the other car and climb on up to roof a while helping Edward up. Lust shows up eyes now fully healed from her cut and sees them escaping onto the roof. Lust's smile spreads wickedly across her face as she goes in after them.

Meanwhile back at the other car Ed and Envy duke it out as Ed pins Envy onto the wall by the window. Envy grabs Ed by the shoulders and wall flips over him and then slams him against the wall. Just then Armstrong comes in and performs a lariat on Envy's head knocking him onto the floor.

Envy gets up with a fired-up glare while Armstrong stands before him with his basic boxing stance. Armstrong goes in with a swing but Envy swiftly dodges and jabs him a couple time in the rib. But then Armstrong gets him in the jaw with a straight punch followed by a right swing. Envy staggers back but goes in with flurry of kicks to the chest and stomach finished with a jumping spin kick to the head. Armstrong was able to block most of the blows but gets sent back on the floor kneeling from that last kick.

Envy goes in to for another kick but Armstrong quickly grabs his leg and twists it with a tight grip. Then suddenly Ed runs in like bull and headbutts Envy in the stomach. Envy coughs up blood and then gets launch across the car from the seer force and crashing his head through door at the end of car. Armstrong and Ed turn to each other and nod in accomplishment.

Envy pulls his head out of the hole of the door blood trickleing from the side of his head but his wound miraculously healing and looks at the both of them with anxious fury. He then morphs his arms into giant muscular ones and picks up and rips out the bolted bench beside him. Ed sees dose the same by picking up the bolted bench beside him. Armstrong backs away flabbergasted at what is do transpire.

Envy and Ed run at each other shouting as they start sword fighting with the long benches parrying each other's attacks and missing swings as the hit various window on the side.

"Take that! And This! And…Oh! One of This!" Ed said as he chuckles confidently.

Envy out of irritation whacks the bench out of his hands and gets stuck through a window. Now defenseless Ed looks at Envy like a deer in headlights as he ready's his bench over his head.

"uh oh" he said.

The Bench crashes down on top of him pushing half of Ed's body through the floor with his legs dangling under the passing train tracks. While Ed sits there all scuffed up and half dazed Armstrong intervenes by punching the bench Envy is holding. With the power of his alchemy Armstrong turns part of the bench into a series of ports that rapidly fires wooden and metal thorns at Envy blinding him. Envy drops the bench and holds onto his face in great pain. Armstrong turns to Ed and helps pull him out of the hole.

"Anything broken?" Armstrong asked.

"Nope" Ed kindly answered still a bit staggered by the blow.

Seizing their opportunity with Envy still blind Armstrong and Ed run in and Tackle Envy. With their combined strength They bash through the door and kept running through the cars smashing through every car door and anything that was in there way as various onlookers step out of the way panicking from all the destruction. Envy starts pounding on them viciously in hopes on getting them to stop. Ed and Armstrong grip through the pain but keep holding on to him.

They reached the control room of the train where they accidently knock out the Engineer onto the floor. Armstrong slams both fist onto Envy but evades it and instead smashes the controls. Ed comes in and shoves Envy across the car stumbling near the furnace. Envy sees the furnace and rips open the steel tight door flames roaring out from the inside. Envy morphs his hands into big green claws and shoves them into the furnace grabbing handfuls of burning coals. Envy grits his teeth fighting through the pain as his hands ignite into flame. Envy pulls his arms out of the furnace and runs at them.

"Fire!" Ed shouted as he ducks a swing from Envy.

Envy then turns to Armstrong and starts throwing rabid punches. Armstrong backs away and duck and weaves from Envy's attack until his back hits a wall. Envy then opens one of his hands and fling the coals at Armstrong Embers getting into his eyes blinding him.

The coals fall to the floor, smoke and fires starts spreading around the room. Ed panics and starts looking the around car to put out the flames. Ed sees a fire extinguisher and runs to it ripping it off the wall.

Armstrong grips Envy's wrist struggling to pull them away as the flames near his face. Envy stares at Armstrong with a wide sinister grin as he nears his burning hands more and more into his face.

"I'll save ya Armstrong!" Ed shouted.

Ed runs in and whacks Envy on the side of his face with the extinguisher. Upon contact Envy has a few of his teeth knock out and gets sent flying out the glass windshield of the train. Envy flies a few couple feet away from the train and lands face first on the tracks. Envy gets up and turns around only to be greeted by the front of the charging train.

"I really hate him" Envy sighed.

And thus, Envy gets ran over by the train body mangling and twisting under the steel wheels.

Back on the train Armstrong uses the extinguisher to put out the flames. Ed takes a breath and leans against a lever. Ed's weight pushes the lever forward and breaks it dropping him on the floor. Armstrong helps up Ed and then suddenly the whole train jerks forward startling the both of them. They look through windshield and notice that the train is picking up speed.

"This isn't good where's the engineer?" Armstrong asked.

Ed pokes at Armstrong's shoulder getting his attention and points to the unconscious engineer.

"Oh no" Armstrong groaned.

Back on the top of the train Eddy and Double D help a limping Edward run across the cars when a sudden jerk of motion causes them to trip and fall. Eddy and Double D quickly get up and help Edward back up on his feet.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked.

"The train seems to be accelerating at a much faster rate" said Double D.

"No matter the case we need to keep going" Edward said.

Eddy and Double D nod and keep moving. They keep going until they reached the end of the caboose.

"This is the end of the line now what!?" asked Eddy

"We take her on here" answered Edward shrugging them off him and standing his ground while holding onto his bleeding leg.

"And how in the heck are we gonna take her on!?" Eddy asked skeptical.

"The tattoo on her chest is a weak spot if we pierce the philosopher stone inside her she can die" Edward explained as he tears a piece of his sleeve and uses it as a bandage for his leg and arm.

"Wait, she has a stone!? Then why the heck is she after us in the first- "Eddy asked agitated.

Before Eddy could finish his sentence, he shrieks when he sees Lust walking towards them claws ready.

"This is it guys, I'll run towards her while you too take her from the sides!" said Edward.

Eddy and Double D look to each other unsure and then prepare to back up Edward though frightened.

"You know you're only making this fun for me!" Lust shouted.

"Enjoy it while you can Lust! Now!" Edward shouted.

With that the three of them rush her. Lust extends one her claws into longer blades and then with one swipe knocks all three of them back. Double D tumbles off to the side of the caboose but grabs onto the edge before falling off.

"Eddy! Edward! I'm slipping!" Shouted Double D dangling for his life.

"Go help him! I'll hold her off!" Shouted Edward as he gets up and runs towards her.

Eddy get up and goes to Double D. But Lust using her extended claw slices the part of the caboose where Double D is holding onto. Double D now dandles a few feet away from the car hanging on to a bent piece of a metal pipe with one hand. Double D struggles to pull himself up but only bends the bar far more over the side of the tracks.

"Double D! Hey lady why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Eddy Shouted pulling up his sleeves.

Lust and Edward duke it out for a bit until she stabs him again in the same leg and tosses him behind her. She then looks to eddy and walks up to him with a sultry smile.

"Come On! Let's see how tough you are without your- "Eddy barked fists raised.

Lust then kicks him to the ground shutting him up. She then retracts her claws, picks him up and starts wailing on his face with her fist, smile spreading wider in satisfaction with each hit.

"That. The best. You can. Do!?" Eddy slurs after each hit.

Lust then starts slamming Eddy on the ground like a rag dog then pins him on his back crushing his hands.

"It would be ashamed to just kill you maybe I can keep you as a pet!" Lust suggested.

Eddy all bruised up and some missing teeth looks to Lust with a dazed and goofy grin.

"Duh…heh, heh pretty lady…" He slurred.

Suddenly Edward catches Lust by surprise and grabs behind her arms pulling her away. While Lust tries to shake off Edward Eddy gets up and starts wandering around wobbling uncontrollably.

"Guys…what's taking you" Double D said.

All of a sudden, he hears the sound of a far-off horn. Turning behind his neck he sees an oncoming train heading towards him.

"Eddy pull me up! PULL ME UP!" Double D shrieks at the top of his lungs kicking around in the air.

Eddy hearing the constant wails from his friend snaps out of it and immediately runs to him in a goofy manner. He reaches for him arm outstretched and pulls him back onto the train just before the other train could hit him knocking the pipe off.

Double D and Eddy lay panting for a bit while they as they watch Edward fend off Lust. Lust finally throws Edward off by impaling herself with her own claws. Edward quickly jumps away from her as the claws pierce through her back. Lust Pulls her claws out of her and runs at Edward with a flurry of swipes.

"Edward we're coming!" Double D shouted.

He and Eddy run towards them but then suddenly trip. The moment their hands touched the metal surface of the train small blue sparks appear and a small platform rises from the metal surface. Edward takes a swing at Lust missing her but looks to the Eds wide eyed at the anomaly before him. Lust notices Edward's expression and turns to where he's staring surprised to see what has transpired.

Eddy and Double D look to the platform before them surprised then to each other shrugging then at Edward and Lust with surprised looks.

"What!?" Eddy asked confused at their expressions.

"That…was alchemy…you guys can perform alchemy!?" Edward proclaimed.

"Hey this is new for us!" Eddy shouted back.

With them all distracted Lust goes in and stabs Edward through the chest.

"NO!" Eddy and Double D shouted in unison.

Edward stands there swaying back and forth coughing blood as Lust stands behind him with a smug satisfied look. Lust lightly rubs the back of Edward's head and the lightly pushes him over claws extending from the back of his wound holding him in place. Edward drops on the ground holding his chest wound.

"You know Edward you've grown into quite a handsome man, Winry must feel lucky to have you" she said in her sultry tone.

Eddy enraged tries to get up and run to her but Double D quickly grabs onto the back of his shirt and pulls him back down.

"Hey! What're you!?" Eddy shouted.

"Look" Double D whispered pointing behind Lust and Edward.

Eddy looks to where he is pointing and notices that the train is headed straight for a tunnel. Eddy looks to Double D as he starts to whisper in his ear a plan.

"What it's been fun but I got a couple of idiots to kill" Lust said as she retracts her claws out of Edward's chest.

But before one of the fingers retracts out of him Edward grasps it and breaks it off him. Lust stares back at Edward perplexed and appalled.

"I've taken a lot worse, and you missed my heart by a few inches! BUT I WON'T!" Edward cried.

Through seer adrenaline Edward turns at Lust and stabs her directly in the chest where her tattoo is. Lust gasped for breath and instinctively grabs onto Edward's arm still holding the broken piece of her finger through her chest. Edward pulls the piece out of her and is shocked to see that in her wound is no stone but pure T.V static like in the sky.

"There's no stone, what the hell are you?" Edward whispered walking back away from her.

Lust looks at the hole in her chest then looks to Edward with pure hate while her body heals and starts distorting from her normal appearance to pure static.

"Edward get down!" Double D shouted.

Edward looks to them then at the approaching tunnel and immediately drops to the roof on his back.

"Smart move!" Lust shouted as she raises one of her claws at him.

But suddenly Double D slaps his hands on the surface looking directly at her.

"Come on, please work again" Double D begged.

And with that a platform begins to form under her feet and lifts her into the air.

"What the hell!?" Lust shouted.

A Train horn sounds alerting Lust. Turning around she gets greeted by the face of tunnel and mountain surface.

Furious she turns to them and goes to pounce on them claws ready but is too late and gets smacked into the surface of the mountain. Edward, Eddy, and Double D lay where they are as the train zips through the dark tunnel. Once existing at the other end of the tunnel Eddy and Double D get up and are greeted by the sight of a lush desert. They turn to Edward who is struggling to get up squirming in pain.

"Edward!" they both shouted.

Eddy and Double D run to Edward and Help him up trying not to injure him more.

"Nice job guys…" Edward said wincing in pain.

"Can you move?" Double D asked worried.

"I'm not sure, pull me up" said Edward.

Eddy and Double D pull him up on his feet Edward leaning against Double D's shoulder.

"We got to get you inside I got a first aid kit in my backpack" said Double D.

Double D wraps Edward's arm on his shoulder and he and Eddy help escort across the train roof.

"I'm just glad that sadistic bitch is gone…" said Edward.

"Yeah…I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks because of her" Eddy added.

All of a sudden, the ground below the train begin quake forcing our group to stop dead in their tracks.

"Aw what now!?" Eddy whined.

Back in the control room Ed shakes the engineer as hard as he can to try and wake him up while Armstrong figures out how to stop the train.

"Uh…Armstrong I don't think he's waking up" said Ed.

"Oh god there's got to be an emergency brake somewhere" said Armstrong using his alchemy to repair the broken controls,

"I just hope the others are okay".

Just then another quake rattles the train alerting Armstrong and Ed.

"Was that an earthquake?" Armstrong asked.

Then suddenly the train immediately jerks forward to a sudden stop throwing Ed and Armstrong off balance almost knocking them to the ground. Then the train slowly begins to tilt forward forcing them against the controls. Armstrong regains his balance and looking through the front windshield notices the train is slowly lifting off the tracks.

"The train is being lifted!" Armstrong gasped in shock.

Ed goes and sticks his head out of the side window and then pulls back out freighted and turning to Armstrong.

"Uh…Armstrong…" he said tugging him towards him.

"what's wrong?" Armstrong asked.

Armstrong sticks his head out the window and looking to the back of the train mouth agape shocked as the middle of the train is pierce in the middle by a large black tower slowly raising from the ground while it drags the train up with it.

"It's one of those towers!? It's got the train!" Armstrong shouted.

Armstrong then looks closely at the caboose and sees three familiar figures hanging for dear life of the edge of the train.

"Fullmetal! And your friends!" He stated.

Ed runs around panicking hands griping his head and screaming.

"What do we do!? Gotta save Eddy! Gotta save Double D! Gotta save Edward!" He cried.

Armstrong stops Ed's pacing and slaps him left and right on the face to calm him down.

"Stay with me Ed! We need to keep calm and think of a plan" he said.

Ed ignores him and runs outside through the broken windshield.

"Ed what are you doing!?" Armstrong asked.

Ed now out in front of the train jumps up and grabs the front bumper and with all his strength pulls the whole train down holding it from the tower's pull temporarily.

"I swear that boy is full of surprises" Armstrong commented seeing Ed struggle to pull the train with all his might.

Armstrong looks through the controls and finds a microphone for the train's speaker's system. Armstrong grabs the microphone and flips the switch on to communicate with the passengers.

"Attention passengers please evacuate the train immediately! I repeat, evacuate the train immediately!" he said on the loud speakers.

All the people in the train take his word as they all starts jumping off the train through the emergency exists and windows in a chaotic manner. Armstrong picks up the unconscious Engineer and hops out through the windshield where Ed is.

Back on top of the edge of the train Double D and Eddy cling to both Edward and the train with there dear lives as they watch the ground beneath them slowly go farther and farther way.

"We have to jump!" Edward shouted.

"Jump!? Are you crazy!?" Eddy shouted back.

"The sand should cushion our fall! Just trust me!" Edward persuaded.

"And what if it doesn't!?" Eddy countered.

"Eddy if we don't jump now the fall later will kill us!" Double D added.

Eddy has moment to think and then begrudgingly shuts his eyes and let's go of the train. Double D dose the same but holding onto Edward tightly for safety. They fall straight down and land on a nearby pile of sand with a plop. The three of them get up covered in sand shaking themselves off.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Eddy cheered as he coughs up some sand.

Just at that moment Ed's grips slips from the train causing him to fall on his back and the tower quickly rising with the train still on it. Everyone watches as the tower reaches the sky and hits it as if it has surface. The sound of broken glass is heard as cracks begin to form where the tower hit and soon pieces start falling off hitting the ground sending sand splashing into the air with now static appearing where the sky fragmented.

Edward stares at the tower and at the anomaly with curious but cautious intrigue. Then looks to the tracks and sees that everyone has made it out alive. Edward let's out a sigh of relief lays back on the sand with Double D and Eddy joining with.

"Next time…let's book a plane" Eddy huffed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Drifters in the Desert Pt. 1**

Right after the catastrophic events with the train and the sudden appearance of a tower the passengers who had early escaped the danger gather around near the tracks far off the tower murmuring amongst themselves in worry or in frustration in the events prior while the train staff do their best to keep everyone calm and grouped together.

"Now everyone remain calm! We sent word to the nearest town and a rescue team will be arriving in a few hours now everyone please stay where you are and don't wander far! Everything's going to be fine remain calm!" Shouted a Conductor.

"Remain Calm!? REMAIN CALM! We were almost killed by that thing!" Shouted a random passenger.

"What if rescue doesn't come!? I can't stay here!" shouted another.

"Both of you shut up! You're upsetting my kids! Shouted a mother.

"Everyone please rest assure the danger is long past us!" assured the Conductor.

While everyone is amongst themselves some bickering with the Train staff and each other behind the crowd Ed and Armstrong wander around the tracks by the tower calling out for their missing friends.

"Eddy! Double D! Edward! Where are you!?" Ed called out.

"We're over here!" Double D cried.

Ed and Armstrong turn around and see Eddy, Double D, and an injured Edward sitting up on a pile of sand. They both take a short breath of relief and run towards them. Eddy, Double D, look glad to see them while Edward winces in pain trying to slowly move up from his seat.

"Are you guys alright? Did you take care of Lust?" Asked Armstrong.

"Yeah…. yeah we got her off our trail" Edward breathed out struggling to get up.

"Easy you're hurt" Double D said keeping Edward from moving more.

Edward slowly sits back down in a more comfortable position trying not to hurt himself more. Armstrong kneels before Edward and carefully aids him in removing his coat and shirt. Armstrong and Double D carefully examine his injuries.

"These are some serious wounds it's remarkable your still standing Edward, if we don't treat these injuries soon you will die of blood loss" said Armstrong.

"If only I had my first aid kit" said Double D.

Suddenly they all hear the sound of eerie bending metal. Everyone looks up at the tower and sees the front half of the train hanging on by a barley held together coupling. Said coupling then suddenly snaps off forcing the train to careen straight down. Ed, Double D, Eddy, Edward, and Armstrong sit and stand there wide eyed and jaws hanging as the train falls straight to where they are.

"Everybody get out of here!" Eddy Shouted.

The Eds run away screaming while Armstrong picks up Edward and runs after them. Armstrong leaps out of the way just in the nick of time as the train crashes down where they stood sending out large waves of sand and a huge dust cloud emanating high above the sky. The crowd sees the events unfold and immediately run off in a panic while the train staff run after them to try and calm them down again. After the impact Armstrong and the others pop out from under all the piles of sand coughing and dusting themselves off. They turn their attention towards the crash site and stare blankly at the wrecked train.

"Well…That was pretty…convenient" said Double D.

The Eds crawl themselves out of the sand and run to the wreckage and climb inside the train. They later return from inside the train and run back with their bags to Edward and Armstrong now out of the sand Edward sitting back down on the ground.

"Hold tight I'll get you patched up in a jiffy" said Double D as he kneels beside him and pulls out a first aid kit much larger than the bag itself out of it and takes out some bandages, gauze, and cartoon size band aids.

"Thank you" said Edward.

While Double D tends to Edward's wounds Armstrong leads Ed and Eddy back inside the train to gather up more supplies from the wreckage. Inside the train Eddy and Ed gather up plenty of food and water they can carry from the around the floor and the wrecked food carts in the train. Armstrong venture at the end of the train where they keep everybody's luggage and starts opening them. Going through all the contents in many luggage's he can, he finds a matchbox, a canteen filled with water, blankets, sleeping bags, and a map. Armstrong, Ed, and Eddy return to Double D and Edward now bandaged up and start dropping supplies in front of them.

"There this is all we could get" said Eddy dusting off his hands.

"Any luck finding a map?" asked Edward.

"Of course, perfectly intact" said Armstrong.

Armstrong pulls out the map from his back pocket and unfolds it placing it flat on one of the Eds's backpacks. Everyone gathers around the map while Double D takes out a compass, a divider, and a red marker from his bag and starts charting there journey so far on the map.

"Okay so we are here, and Xing is way over here" said Double D marking the destinations on the map,

"Hm…Edward, Armstrong, since you guys know your way around these parts any ideas?"

"Well obviously we can't risk waiting for a ride with the other passengers That back there…was really close luckily these people were able to make it out of their alive" said Edward.

"So that's a no on the train?" asked Eddy.

Edward nods confirming his answer.

"Not necessarily Ishval is not that far from here according to this map" said Armstrong.

"Why go there?" asked Edward.

"We have a military base stationed there led by Roy Mustang" Armstrong explained.

"Colonel?" said Edward.

"General now, after the battle with Homunculus those few years ago My sister and our Fuhrer President Grumman have been sending troops to help Scar and his people rebuild their home country" explained Armstrong.

"Great! so if those two jerks ever show up, we'll have an army on our side" said Eddy.

"Not only that but also extra supplies, food, proper medical equipment for Edward, and will be closer to Xing" Double D added, "Armstrong you're a genius!"

Armstrong nods to Double D thankfully while Double D traces a path to Ishval on the map and marks their destination with an X, folds it and pockets the map.

"Alright what are we waiting for? Next stop Ishval" said Eddy.

Everybody gathers their things while Ed abruptly scoops up Edward on his back and has him saddled on him like camel as he takes the look and shape of one.

"Whoa! Hey easy their big guy!" Edward warned.

"Alright Edwardo lead the way!" Eddy shouted.

And with that everyone makes haste and ventures onward into the harsh barren desert. Many hours have past as the group wander many miles with the hot sun brutally blazing down upon them. Armstrong shirtless and Ed take it in stride while Eddy and Double D drag their feet panting heavily as Eddy takes off his shirt and wraps it around his head while Double D chugs a whole bottle of water while dousing his face. Edward on the other hand looks through Double D's spyglass in case of civilization.

"Any sign of it yet!?" Shouted Eddy.

"No! still more sand!" Edward shouted back wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Great are your sure we're going the right way?" Eddy asked.

"Well…of course…as long as we keep going straight…we should arrive there at around…two days" Double D answered.

"Two days!? we'll be dead before we can make it, I can't believe I agreed to this crazy plan!" Eddy snapped.

"Would you shut up for one minute! it's bad enough we have to hear your mouth all throughout this journey!" Edward shouted.

"Well sorry it's not like we have to walk through a hot desert all because someone had to show up and bring two crazies and end up beaten and with no ride oh wait…IT IS!" Eddy said sarcastically.

"Hey those two have been following you guys since you bored that train if I hadn't showed up you guys would've been dead before you knew it be grateful!" Edward shouted.

"Oh, you're lucky your hurt cause I'd show you how REALLY grateful I- "Eddy snarled about to raise a fist.

"Eddy!" Double D intervened by standing in front of him and grabbing his arm, "I know our journey's been difficult but please hold it in till we reach Ishval".

Eddy pulls his arm away from Double D's grip, shrugs off, and walks behind them not before giving him and Edward the stink eye.

"Sorry about him he gets like that from time to time" said Double D turning to Edward.

"It's fine, the heat gets to everyone will set camp once the sun starts to set" said Edward.

Double D nods at the that and everyone continues to travel in silence through the desert. Some time passes and Edward turns to Eddy and Double D to strike a conversation.

"Say so back there, you said it was the first time you used Alchemy?" he asked.

"Yeah…so wait a minute what was that all about?" asked Double D.

"What's what all about?" asked Armstrong butting in on the conversation.

"While we were on top of the train dealing with Lust these two somehow preformed alchemy" Edward explained.

"Really now!" Armstrong gasped.

"Show them" Edward said turning to Eddy and Double D.

Eddy and Double D look at each other unsure and shrug. Everybody stops and gives them space to demonstrate their new-found abilities.

"Alright…here goes nothing…" said Double D.

He and Eddy kneel down on the sand and place their hands on the ground. The others watch carefully while They close their eyes and concentrate as hard as they can. Once they open them the see that nothing happens.

"What gives?" said Eddy.

"I don't get it? it worked before" said Double D.

"Try clapping your hands together before planting them on the ground, and remember what you thought of back at that train" said Edward.

Eddy and Double D look at Edward puzzled as to why he knows what to do.

"Um…sure will try that" said Double D.

And so, taking Edward's advice they try again. At first nothing happens but then out of the sand two tree sized stone and glass columns rise out of it. Armstrong and Ed get taken aback by the sudden moment.

"Cool!" Ed shouted amazed at his friends.

"Remarkable, and without a transmutation circle two" Armstrong commented.

"But I don't understand? We're not even alchemists or at least your world's equivalent of it, why suddenly can we do the things you do?" Said Double D as he inspects his hands and at the column he made.

"I can answer that" Edward explained, "Whenever an Alchemist crosses the gate knowledge of all sorts gets forced into mind, including everything that is Alchemy".

"Yeah…now that I remember…back in that door or gate I kept seeing flashes of well…everything like I was being taught something" said Double D.

"Wait a minute! If that's the case how come I'm not a genius like you and Sockhead over here?" Eddy Interrupted.

"Because…The gate can only grant you a portion of knowledge depending on the toll" Edward explained.

"A toll? What kind of toll?" asked Double D.

"Didn't you say you were studying alchemy? When you gain something, something of equal value must be exchanged" said Edward.

"I mean yeah I guess…but this is way different then what I'm studying" said Double D scratching his chin pondering.

"I see…well in our world the price of using alchemy is great especially when involves the gate, but since you guys have that stone it allows you to enter the gate without paying the toll" Edward explained pointing to Ed's gut.

"I get it…We get a trip to another universe plus magic powers…like a buy one get one free coupon!" Eddy butted in.

"In a way yes, so basically thanks that stone you three were able to access the gate, gain the knowledge of alchemy and can now do it so naturally" Edward deduced.

"Remarkable, instant knowledge transferred into our very consciousness like a computer downloading data!" said Double D getting out his notes and writing all he said down.

"Cool…now I am a wizard!" Shouted Ed.

"Think of all the scams we could cook up with these powers" Eddy snidely snickers rubbing his hands together.

"That's great boys but…let's discuss more of this later until dark" said Edward as Armstrong carefully helps him up and slings his arm over his shoulder.

"Right! Onward gentlemen!" Said Double D leading the way.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm the leader here so I'll take the lead!" shouted Eddy shoving Double D to the side.

"North to Alaska!" Ed cheered running alongside them.

As Edward watches the three of them running on ahead, he can't help but stare deep in thought. Armstrong turns to Edward and gives him a nudge.

"They don't know it yet but those boys are now the most powerful forces in our world now" said serious Armstrong.

Edward slowly turns to Armstrong and gives him an assuring but concerned look.

"Not without proper training they don't" Edward commented.

Armstrong raises his eyebrow unsure but nods at Edward's statement agreeingly. Armstrong then carefully leads Edward across the desert following way behind the Eds.

Some more time passes and night falls. Ed, Edward, and Armstrong sit in a circle on some driftwood while Double D prepares a fire and Eddy puts some hot dogs through some sticks each for all of them.

"There we go, one perfectly kindled fire" said Double D.

The four of them get closer to the pit and get warm while Eddy goes around and hands out each stick to the group.

"Thank you Eddy" said Double D.

Everybody cooks their hot dog and begins eating. Ed kept his in the fire for too long and then eats the whole thing on fire. At first Ed is fine satisfied with his meal but then smoke begins escaping through his ears. Ed shouts in pain holding his tongue out now on fire along with the hot dog.

Eddy rolls his eyes and then takes a canteen pouring water directly into his tongue extinguishing the flames.

"you suppose to blow on it before you eat it moron!" scolded Eddy.

"Toh, Tank que Enddy!" said Ed holding his burnt tongue.

As they eat Edward, Armstrong, and Double D have a discussion amongst themselves.

"Well not that where done away from danger and the constant wandering, I forgot to thanks you for helping us out back there Edward" said Double D.

"Same that was some clever thinking back there on the train thought I was a dead man for sure" said Edward.

"Well you know heat of the moment" Double D waved off.

"We're sorry you had to leave your wife and mother in law behind just to help us" said Armstrong.

"Nah Winry insisted anyways besides didn't I say I wanted some questions answered" said Edward.

"Questions like what?" asked Double D.

Edward looks to the Eds slowly rubbing his chin as tries to think up a good question to start with them.

"Well…uh…for starters what's your world like?" He asked.

"Our world huh, well pretty normal actually" said Double D.

"Normal?" said Edward eyebrow raised.

"Well I mean it's pretty much the same as yours but with a few key minor differences" Double D explains.

"Such as?" Armstrong asked.

"Well for starters our technological advancements but that's cause only where a few centuries ahead of you, we got portable cellular phones, fuel efficient cars, lightweight portable computers…" Double D continues explaining.

"ATMs, cash registers, slot machines!" Eddy added butting in on the conversation.

"T.V.!" Ed shouted joining in as well.

"T.V?" Edward and Armstrong asked.

"Oh um…right Television, it's an electronic box designed to view shows in the comfort of your home" Double D explained.

"So, like going to see a show…but at your own home? Fascinating" said Armstrong.

"This all sounds like interesting stuff" said Edward.

"Yeah it does, but other than that same planet, same moon, same sky" Double D said with a warm smile.

"Just you know, less detailed and no Monsters and weird stuff here like that" Eddy added.

"But what about your home specifically? What did you say it was called? Peach Creek?" Armstrong asked.

"Yup our home town, just an everyday little slice of suburbia but it's what we like to call home" said Double D.

"Sounds like a nice place" Armstrong commented.

"The best of it how?" asked Edward.

"Well everyday we try to come up with new ways to scam the suckers in our Cul-de-sac" said Eddy.

"Scam? You guys are con artists?" said Edward brow raised.

"We prefer the term Professional businessmen" said Eddy.

"We would be if any of your hair brained scams even work" Double D injected.

"Hey! Sometimes they work!" Eddy barked back.

"Then afterwards we end up in a heap of trouble which ends in embarrassment and pain MOSTLY pain" Double D said.

"And you all put up with this every day? And what for?" asked Edward.

"Jawbreakers!" said Ed.

"Jawbreakers? Like the candy?" said Edward said taken back by the answer.

"Yup, trust me once you have one it's worth all the trouble" said Eddy.

"Yeah… but still feels like this could get tiring over sometime wouldn't?" Edward counter argued.

"Not really we never know what can happen on our little misadventures, besides we don't always waste times on scams, usually we hang out at the old junkyard or at our own places" Double D injected.

"Oh! Oh! And Rolf's chickens!" Ed added.

"Yeah remember when he caught us using his chickens for that scam last week, boy was he mad!" Eddy chuckled.

"He smashed Double D into a pancake!" Ed hollered.

"Yeah…but remember when he threw Eddy into that ceiling fan, we had to spend in hour pulling you out" Double D snickered.

With that said Double D and Ed are the only ones laughing while Eddy stares at them upsettingly until shrugging it off and joins in on the laughter while Edward and Armstrong look at them with mild amusement. The laughing then slowly stops as the Eds sigh sadly and into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Now that we thought about this, I've realized it's been a couple days since we came here our families must be worried sick by now" said Double D.

"Oh no! If Sarah finds out I'm gone Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, AND DAD WILL JUST GO OUTSIDE AND PACE AROUND THE LAWN!" Ed shouted panicking.

"I'll never get another Jawbreaker again…" Eddy said solemnly.

"Eddy!" Double D shouted.

"What!?" Eddy shouted back.

Edward Slowly gets up from his seat, limps towards Eddy and Double D and places each of his hands on their shoulders getting their attention.

"We'll get you guys home…I Promise" said Edward with a determined look.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy look at Edward unsure of what he said Then to each other very concerned. They each deep down know that if they ever want to get back home, they all have to stick together and trust in their new allies. And with each of them a confident smile they turn to Edward and Armstrong and nod agreeingly.

"You better, or else we're gonna have to take our business elsewhere" Eddy said with a smirk.

Edward smirks back at Eddy and there turns and limps away to the sleeping bags.'

"We should turn in for tonight, you're going to need your guy's strength for tomorrow" he said.

"Right…sounds good to me…" Eddy said yawning.

With that everybody agrees while they all get into there sleeping bags except for Ed who digs a hole in the sand and buries himself head sticking out like he's in a blanket while Armstrong puts out the fire leaving them in pitch black darkness.

"Goodnight Eddy, Double D, Edward, Armstrong!" said Ed.

"Goodnight" said everyone in unison.

"Goodnight doggies!" he said yawning.

"Wait" Edward said sitting up from his sleeping bag.

"Doggies?" Double D added getting up as well.

Edward pulls out a match and lights it, through the small dim glowing light he makes out what appears to be Ed snoring soundly in the sand while a whole pack of wild coyotes lay around him sleeping as well causing Edward and Double D to stare wide eyed and mouth agape in shock.

"Should we…?" Edward asked pointing to Ed.

"Let's…just get some sleep" said Double D slowly heading back to sleep a bit worried.

Edward turns to Double D already asleep about to question his decision on the situation decides he's had a rough day and just goes to sleep.

Meanwhile in the once normal city of Central where the skies are blanketed with pure T.V. static and the many building and denizens are corrupted into abstract reality twisted anomalies. On top of the wrecked Military Headquarters is a large menacing tower and, in that tower, sat on an elegant yet pointy looking throne is Homunculus covered in a brown draping cloak with only the left part of his face showing.

He gets up from his throne looking somewhat frustrated and holds out his arms which one appears to be normal while the other looks to be made of pure static crossed with some black liquid like material and eyes with red irises. He grabs onto the air and like drapes on a curtain tears open a hole as big as him filled with static and out of it falls Envy and Lust plopping onto the floor wincing in front of his feet.

"You failed me…again" he said with an irritated scowl.

"Don't remind me…. I hate that big green idiot! We were so damn close!" Envy shouted slamming his fist on the floor.

"Father, forgive us but the three of them are way too strong and way too clever, Not only is The Full Metal Alchemist helping them but they somehow can use Alchemy" Lust explained kneeling in shame.

Homunculus turns to her his visible brow crookedly raised intrigued but still upset.

"Edward Elric? Of course, they'd go to him for help" He said.

"That washed up Alchemist's not my problem I'd say we bring Gluttony and Sloth with us, find them and crush them into paste!" Envy shouted.

"Calm down son, I need your brothers here to find the survivors" Homunculus said.

He walks towards a window staring outside the ruined city as he slowly rubs his hidden chin.

"I must admit this is getting kind of tricky, how did my experimental bodies fare?" he asked.

"Well, we didn't really test out the full capabilities but they do work normally like our old ones" Lust answers.

"And there lies the problem, I give you the tools to help take care of our three little problems and you don't even use them" Homunculus accuses turning to the both of them.

"Pardon me father, but it's hard to try anything when there's a train on top of you" Envy remarked upset.

"I take it the mission wasn't a success" said a sudden mysterious voice.

The three of them turn to the darkest corner of the room and out of the shadows appears a middle age man with short well combed black hair, an eyepatch over his left eye, a white shirt with a black vest over it, and two swords strapped to each side of his hip.

"Wrath, you've returned" Homunculus said.

"Just here for the report, most of the east, west, and north sectors of the city is barren but we believe most of the survivors have taken refuge in the South City headquarters, Gluttony and Sloth are heading there as we speak" Wrath said.

"Scratch that Wrath bring them here" Homunculus ordered.

"Father?" Wrath said taken aback.

"Envy is right, these individuals are getting more difficult to deal with so we need to approach this much more differently and you're going with them" Homunculus explained pointing to Wrath.

"Of course, Father" Wrath nodded.

"Besides, this is worth postponing the inevitable…" he said Looking up to the ceiling.

Everyone looks up the ceiling covered in pitch black shadows where a bunch of humanoid figures sway around in the darkness growling, screeching, and moaning.

"…They'll be one of us soon" Homunculus said.

The next morning back at the desert each of the Eds sleep soundly each snoring on beat. Suddenly Edward and Armstrong wake them up with the sound of banging pans. Double D jolts out of his sleeping bag and on feet while Ed casually pulls himself out of the dirt and lets out a long yawn stretching.

"Morning gentlemen, it's time we get going" said Armstrong.

"Right I'll get started on packing" Said Double D.

Double D looks to his side and sees Eddy still sleeping soundly. He shakes him up a bit and irritated Eddy opens one of his eyes and groans.

"Just five more minutes…" he mumbled.

Double D not having this turns to Ed and snaps his fingers. Ed picks up Eddy by the collar and starts shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Put me down!" Eddy shouted.

Ed drops him immediately and then goes off with Edward and Armstrong.

"Now then, shall we get started with packing" said Double D with a smirk.

"On it" Eddy grumbled getting back up.

After packing their things, the five of them venture forth through the desert until reaching an edge of a deep sand pit.

"Stop here" Edward said.

"Stop? But where not even halfway there is there a problem?" asked Double D concern.

"Also what about breakfast?" Eddy added.

"We'll eat later" Edward said.

"Later? Later for what!?" Eddy shouted.

"Armstrong…" Edward signaled to him.

Armstrong goes and shoves the three of them of the slope where they scream as they tumble and roll into the pit.

"Hey what the heck was that for!?" Eddy shouted getting up.

They look up and see a now shirtless Armstrong leap into the air fist ready about to land directly at them. The Eds begin the panic as they scatter back up dodging Armstrong's oncoming impact. They go to edge and desperately try climbing back up.

"Had he gone insane!?" Double D cried.

"Edward what is meaning of this!?" Eddy shouted looking up to see him seating atop the edge.

"What's it look like? I'm training you!" Edward shouted back.

"Training?" The Eds said confused.

"That's right, today all you gotta do is get past Armstrong and climb back up" Edward instructed.

"But…I don't understand? Why do we gotta- "Double D asked puzzled.

Just then out of the sand in front of them three large stone open hands pop out and push the three of them back knocking them on there backs. Looking up they see Armstrong pumped up and ready to fight.

"I'm not in my happy place guys" said Ed.

"Me too Ed... Me too" said Double D.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late uploads I know it's been a while but I was going through some job-related issues but rest assured it been dealt with. This Chapter was originally was meant to be longer but decided to split it into two parts. Thank you for enjoying my story And I will be working on the next chapter and uploading soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Drifters in the Desert Pt. 2**

A train arrives at a station in front of a dusty city surrounded in a canyon. Out steps Winry and Pinako who leave the station and stop to look at a large run-down sigh labeled "Rush Valley" standing high over the front of town. They then stroll through the city stopping by at whatever shops they come across.

"Wow…carbon fiber couplings half price!" said Winry looking through a shop's window displaying various mechanical parts.

"Really now, we should check it out after we drop everything off at Atelier Garfiel" said Pinako inspecting the price sign through her glasses.

Winry nods agreeingly and they continue onward.

"This place doesn't seem to change over the years god I love this city" said Winry.

"I get it you really want to move here, but shouldn't you be more worried about the baby first?" said Pinako.

"I know, but I mean afterwards…I just think maybe this would be a great place for the kids to grow up in I can work for Garfiel and Dominic again, Edward can find better work here, and- "Winry prattled.

Just as she was explaining the blaring sounds of sirens, honking, and people talking alert them. They turn to all the noise and what they see caused them to drop their luggage and gasp. A large black tower is shown sprouted through a semi large rock formation that had its top half broken off and laid shattered into large boulders on top of some decimated shops. Firetrucks, police cars, and various emergency responders help rescue and treat the injured while controlling the large crowd from interfering.

Winry and Pinako cut through the crowd to get a better look at the situation.

"Excuse me but what's all this?" Winry asked a nearby person in the crowd.

"No clue, this…thing came out of nowhere and sent those rocks collapsing on those buildings" The bystander explained.

"Dear god…" Winry whispered.

"A bunch of people were trapped inside but thank god these guys showed up" said the bystander.

Winry turns away from the person and looks at the tower.

"That was near our home…. If those boys can't fix this nowhere is safe to move" She thought.

Just then she hears some arguing nearby. She looks back at the site and sees an elderly man in an apron with some kind of worn-down mechanical leg barley holding on yelling at one of the officers.

"Sir if you can please calm down and let us escort you to the ambulance- "said the officer.

"I don't need any help! Just get out of my way and let me leave!" the old man snapped.

He shoved the officer aside and hobbles away only to have his mechanical leg shatter to pieces forcing him to drop on his hands and knee.

"God dang it! Piece of junk leg!" the Old man shouted.

He struggles to pull himself back up but stops and sees two pairs of feet in front of him. Looking up he sees it's Winry and Pinako standing before him.

"Sir if you don't mind, we can help with that leg of yours" said Winry.

"Oh yeah? And what's the catch?" The Old man asked suspiciously cocking an eyebrow.

Winry and Pinako grab the man by each of his arms and hoist him back up supporting him with their own weight.

"No catch just like to help and besides, that's a model 1907 classic, it would be a shame to leave it in that condition" Winry said pointing to his broken dangling appendage.

The old man looks to her taken aback by her generosity and just shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright miss you sound like you know what to do, I'm counting on ya" he said.

Winry nods and after picking up their bags at the back of the crowd they help escort the Old man to where they are going at the far end of the city.

Back in the desert the eds so called "training" continues as each up them run around screaming trying their best to avoid many of Armstrong's oncoming attacks as he sends huge blasts of sand flying everywhere. Edwards sits crisscross at the edge of the pit where they train observing them.

Ed jumps on top of Armstrong's back to slow him down while Double D and Eddy try to escape. Armstrong tries to shake Ed off but his constant thrashing and sheer weight causes his knees to buckle as his feet slowly dig into the sand. Armstrong with all his strength pulls Ed off of him and throws him on the ground. He quickly places his hands on the ground and with his alchemy creates a small stone cube around Ed trapping him.

"Hey somebody turned off the lights!" Ed shouted banging the walls of the cube.

With Ed out of the way Armstrong turns his attention to eddy and Double D who are struggling to climb up on the side slope of the pit. Using his alchemy Armstrong conjures a large stone wall separating the two as the walls splits in two and topples over each of them. Eddy and Double D manage to evade the falling walls and begin running to opposite sides of the slope in a panic. Armstrong goes after Double D and comes at him with a right swing of his fist.

Double D quickly avoids the hit by side rolling to the left of him. Armstrong sees this and slams his fist onto the spot Double D was at and with his alchemy creates a foot sized hole beneath Double D's foot trapping his leg knee deep in sand.

"My foot! Eddy!" Double D shrieked struggling to break free.

Leaving Double D to deal with Armstrong Eddy drops on his stomach and scurries up the slope. He almost reaches the top until he stops and sees Edward sitting before him on the edge.

"Hi…" Edward said peering down at him.

"Uh…hi?" Eddy replied.

Suddenly something pulls Eddy into the slope and drags him back down. Eddy muffled screams can be heard under the sand. Eddy breaches out barfing out so much sand that it builds a neat looking sand castle.

"Hey!" Eddy coughed.

Just then like a flash Armstrong comes in and gives Eddy a swift kick in the ribs sending him flying straight at Double D knocking them into more sand. The both of them slowly get back up kneeling in pain.

"Okay remind me…WHY do we have to do this again?" Eddy asked.

"Because since you three can perform alchemy it's fitting, that we train you how to apply it in combat" Edward explained.

"Yeah but why though? We're away from danger, and we got you guys" said Eddy.

"We can't so sure of that Eddy, our adversaries are a lot clever then you give credit for and we may never know what other dangers this world of theirs might hold" Double D injects.

"Relying on us, your big friend over there, and running away aren't always going to be your best options so it would be better to teach you some ways to defend yourselves" Armstrong added.

"You can't replace what's not broken we've been running all throughout our lives and we turned out just fine" said Eddy.

"Not Really" Double D mumbled.

"Look, enough bickering about this if you three want out you'll have to beat Armstrong got it!?" Edward shouted.

"Oh yeah well why don't you come down here and teach us a thing or two "Fullmetal Alchemist"!?" Eddy shouted back.

Edward glares back at Eddy agitated and offended and quickly turns away from them.

"Alight Armstrong, you can resume" he said.

And with that said Armstrong takes a defensive stance and waits for their next move.

"Alright sock head any bright ideas?" Eddy asked.

"If we're going to beat him, we're gonna need Ed for this one" Double D whispered discreetly gesturing to where Ed is sealed up,

"You distract him and I'll go to get Ed out".

"What!? No way! You distract him!" Eddy snapped back.

"Eddy…" Double D begged.

"…Err…Fine! But this better work!" said Eddy.

To put their plan into action Eddy hesitantly approaches Armstrong his hands trembling as he balls up his fists raising them up in cartooneske boxing stance. Armstrong sees this and is impressed.

"I see…you wish to have a proper spar, good on you Eddy!" He said.

Armstrong with his alchemy creates a ring around them to have a proper duel in. With him now distracted Double D sneaks around them and heads straight to the stone box holding ed.

"Come on then Eddy! I'll allow you the first punch" said Armstrong.

Eddy nods and ready's a punch. At first hesitant he delivers a hard blow to his abs but breaks his hands with a loud crack turning his hand all pulsating and purple. Eddy let's out a yelp shaking his hand to make it better.

"Not bad but when you throw your punch keep it straight and loose, grip only when you make contact, observe" said Armstrong.

He throws a quick jab near Eddy's ear, the air from the punch grazes through the side of his face causing him to flinch as if he was actually hit. Eddy looks back at Armstrong only to see him come at him with another jab. He immediately jumps back missing the hit by a few inches and slams back onto one of the sides of the ring.

"Good foot work" Armstrong complimented.

While they fight it out Double D gets to work freeing Ed.

"Don't worry Ed I get you out in a second" He said inspecting the stone box.

"You got this Double D" Ed encouraged.

Double D knocks on the sides and the top of the box to determine the density of it.

"Yup, solid as a rock" He said, "If I only had a hammer…"

"Use what I taught you, visualize what you need!" Edward shouted.

Double D looks to Edward and nods in understanding. He quickly kneels on the ground, clasps his hands together, and lays them on the sand concentrating.

"Alright Double D…a hammer…make me a hammer!" He murmured.

Out from the sand through the power of Double D's Alchemy a crudely made looking hammer appears.

"Eureka!" cheered Double D.

He goes to pick up the hammer but upon touching it the hammer crumbles to bits and pieces.

"It broke!? But I don't understand…" said Double D.

Suddenly Eddy flies over him and lands back first on the corner of the stone box with a huge thud and the sound of cracked bones.

"Hey…What's taking you!?" Eddy asked whimpering in pain.

Double D shrugs while Eddy slowly pulls himself up from where he lands and runs back to Armstrong.

"But I don't understand…I did like you said but it fell apart" Double D shouted to Edward.

"Because if you use sand to build something, you're still gonna get sand" Edward explained,

"You need to think of this more molecularly don't just see the sand as sand".

Double D nods understandingly to Edward and grabs a handful of sand examining each single grain carefully as he pours it back on the ground. Thus, he lights up with an epiphany and tries again with transmutating.

"Don't see the sand as sand! I get it! Just like in my reports I just need to understand the atomic and molecular properties of the matter and convert it into another matching the same properties!" said Double D,

"Okay if all these grains of sand are composed of Monazite a mineral that contains rare-earth-metals, then in theory...".

As he says this as a steel hammer and chisel have appeared thanks to the power of his alchemy.

"It worked!" Double D cheered.

While Double D begins to chips away at the top of the stone Eddy gets thrown around left and right by Armstrong who isn't even breaking a sweat. Eddy all bruised up and dizzy gets up and falls on Armstrong's chest.

"No, no, no, here Eddy you got to get behind and…" He said as he picks up Eddy from behind and suplexes him into the sand.

"There, now do you see Eddy?"

"Okay mommy…can I have a quarter now?" Eddy said all mangled in the ground twitching and seeing spinning dollar signs over his head.

"Eddy you have alchemy! Make a weapon and that should give you enough of a combative advantage!" Shouted Double D.

Eddy shakes off his dizziness and quickly snaps himself back together in place and immediately runs far enough away from Armstrong. Armstrong having caught wind of their little plan starts charging after him kicking up huge blasts of dust and sand. With enough distance Eddy kneels before a small hill of sand and slaps his hands on top of it frantically.

"Come on! Come on!" Eddy shouts slapping the sand pile over and over.

"Eddy remember Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction!" shouted Double D.

"In English please Double D!" Eddy shouted back.

"Just think of a weapon!" Double D shouted.

With Armstrong almost closing in Eddy gulps nervously and concentrates on the sand visualizing the weapon. Slapping his hands together and onto the ground one final time small blue sparks emit miraculously from the sand. A little metal pole slowly pokes out of the sand surprising Eddy.

"Yes!" He cheered.

But the success quickly ends when he tries to grabs the pole as it sinks back into the sand and disappears. Eddy desperately digs through the sand to find it but sadly couldn't.

"No!" He shrieked.

Armstrong catches up to Eddy and slams his fist onto the sand. The ground rumbles like a small quake and a large stone fist bursts out of the sand and hits Eddy square in the chin sending him flying high into the air. Eddy now unconscious falls straight back down face first in the sand.

"Oh dear! Think I might have over done it" said Armstrong looking over Eddy's unconscious body.

Meanwhile Double D sees all this happen and quickly chips at the stone cube as fast as he can despite not even making a dent this entire time.

"Eddy! Come on Double D just break the box already!" He shouted.

Suddenly Ed pops his head out of the top of the stone cube and then smashes the cube from inside into little pieces breaking himself free.

"I got this Double D!" He shouted running to where Armstrong and Eddy are.

Double D Dumbfounded looks to his hammer and chisel and then back at Ed running off seething with frustration.

"You could've broken out the entire time!?" He shouted throwing his tools in the air.

Ed stops in the middle of the pit between Armstrong and Ed and Double D. Armstrong upon hearing his footsteps turns to face Ed. Ed with a serious stern face claps his hands together like how Eddy and Double D have done and concentrates. These actions grab the attention of Edward who watches him with pique interest.

"He looks so focused I've never seen him like this before" Edward thought, "This'll be the first time he's performed Alchemy maybe he's got this!"

Just as He thinks that Ed with now a goofy grin starts bowing forward and respectively slamming his head onto the sand leaving a perfect face print.

"Or…he's a complete idiot!" Sighed Edward.

But then suddenly the ground all round them begins to rumble like an earthquake and red lights begin glowing from beneath the sand.

"What's happening!?" Armstrong cried out.

Double D runs to get to Ed but falls due to the quake.

"Ed! Whatever you are doing stop!" He pleaded.

Ed with one last hit somehow stops the quake stops and the red lights fade away.

"You say something Double D?" Ed asked turning to face him.

But before Double D could answer something rises from the sand. There standing before them is what appears to be a gigantic stone statue of a chicken towering over at least twenty feet.

Everyone looks to the giant chicken completely dumbfounded all while Ed stares up at it bouncing up and down with giddiness and excitement.

"What the hell…" whispered Edward.

"Wow…Ed how very…impressive…yet redundant" said Double D.

As they all continue to stare at it the chicken's head suddenly jerks towards Armstrong and Eddy. This causes Armstrong to quickly pick up Eddy and back away in frightened fashion while the rest jump back completely startled.

"Ed…did that Chicken just move?" Double D asked.

The Chicken then let's out an ear-piercing screech and charges directly at Armstrong raising it crumbling stone wings. Armstrong hoists Eddy's unconscious body over his shoulder and begins to run away. But the Chicken like a snake catching it pray picks him up by the leg with its beak and flings him up in the air.

Armstrong falls straight towards the Chicken as it opens its beak preparing to swallow them. Armstrong at the last second does a split between its beak holding onto Eddy bridal style. The Chicken struggles to close its beak against the force his strong legs.

Eddy abruptly wakes up as he lets out a long yawn and smacking his lips.

"What…is it over already?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Eddy looks below and upon realizing the current situation they are in starts to immediately panic and starts climbing on top of his head clinging onto him like a scared cat.

"How the heck did we get up here!?" Eddy shrieks.

"Eddy calm down or will both fall to our deaths!" Armstrong yelled as he tries to keep his balance.

Back on the ground Ed and Double D run up to face the Giant Chicken.

"Ed you made this monstrosity we gotta stop it before it devours them!" said Double D.

"Double D! Ed!" Edward shouted.

Hearing their names, they turn to him.

"Place your hands on that statue! Remember you two composition and deconstruction just those two!"

The both of them nod agreeingly yet uncertain back at Edward. A bit scared Double D and Ed look at the giant Chicken then at each other then back at the Chicken. They both gulp away their fears and anxiously runs toward it. Double D places both of his hands on the Chicken's ankle concentrating as best he could despite the situation while Ed runs in headbutting and slamming its foot with his face. This causes the giant Chicken to be enveloped in bright red light as its entire body crumbles back into sand. The Chicken lets out a blood curdling squawk as is slowly sinks into the sand. Armstrong and Eddy watch this all unfold awestruck that is until they realize nothing is below them and immediately come falling straight down screaming.

"Don't worry guys Double D and I will catch ya!" Ed shouted as he picks up Double D.

"Wait we!? Hold on wait a second!" Double D shouted waving his arms in the air.

Eddy and Armstrong fall right on top of them burying them into the ground. Once the dust settles Ed with all his strength pulls himself out from under all the sand lifting all three of them over his head and casually dropping them onto the ground.

Everybody sits down and takes time to catch their breaths while recollecting today's training.

"That was…a very piacular transmutation technique…back there…tell me Ed…what was that?" Asked Armstrong panting.

"Woodpecker" Ed Answered.

"Woodpecker…interesting" Armstrong chuckled patting Ed on the shoulder.

"But what I don't' understand is how you were able to bring that statue to life in the first place Ed?" said Double D.

"It must be cause of the Philosopher's stone" Armstrong injected,

"As long as he is holding it, he can bypass all the laws of Alchemy including equivalent exchange meaning, his alchemy potential is unlimited".

"Well that's just great lumpy can't even make his own bed and he gets all the cool powers!" Eddy whines.

"Well I'm just glad this mess is all over" said Double D.

"Right" said Armstrong.

With that everybody slowly gets up and later climb up out of the pit greeted by Edward who is already up on his still limping legs and getting ready to leave.

"Okay, some of you showed some…interesting progress but there is still more room for improvement" Ha said.

"Improvement? Ed's stupid chicken beat "muscle-stache" over here didn't it!?" Eddy Argued.

"Yeah but it was only cause of Ed's "stupid chicken" that you guys won in the first place, remember what I said about not relying on your friend all the time?" Edward pointed out.

Eddy folds him his arms and lets out an immature grunt.

"Side note your stance and fighting abilities are sloppy, your transmuting is slower than anything I've ever seen and you couldn't even hold what you've creative for very long without it coming apart" Edward added as he gets up in front of Eddy's face.

"Give me a break! I'm new to all this hocus pocus garbage!" Eddy snapped.

"Hocus pocus garbage?" Edward said with an eyebrow raised.

Double D quickly steps in between them and clears his throat.

"Fellas, fellas this has been a fascinating if not excruciating learning experience for both of us but I believe we should continue heading out if we're gonna make it to Ishval on time" He said.

Edward looks to Double D and to everybody else and then takes a deep calming breath.

"You're right, we need to keep moving" Edward agreed as he tuns away and slowly takes the lead. Double D picks up his bag from the ground and follows him.

"Well gentlemen let's not dilly dally" Armstrong said grabbing a bag and following them.

"Second star on the left and straight onto oncoming traffic" said Ed running after them.

Eddy stands there acting all stubborn until letting out an agitated yell and running after them

"I'll show that antenna headed jerk!" He mumbled.

As they all venture even further onto the cruel desert what was meant to be two days travel turned to three as they're bombarded by the scorching sun, violent dust storms and tornadoes, poisonous and deadly wildlife and even at times each other. But not all of it was like that. At times they've rest and at most times they've trained. They've trained whenever they took a break from the journey by day or a night when it is calm perfecting their abilities in combat and in Alchemy learning all that they can from Edward and Armstrong's tips and tricks over the years of experience as Alchemist.

It was never easy for the Eds, hours upon hours of exercising, sparring, going through dangerous and complex obstacles, and transmuting and constructing various structures and objects. Ed and Double D have somewhat gotten the hang of their abilities aside from Double D in the physical department. Eddy on the other hand has sadly been lacking in his training. He tries and he tries but can't seem to be able to keep up with everyone let alone build a decent enough construct with his alchemy.

It doesn't help much that most of his time training is spent bickering with Edward who keeps belittling him with his arrogance and the fact that he doesn't follow any of his directions.

Somewhere in the middle of the desert around sunset Eddy is running around avoiding Ed and Double D who are firing a barrage of stone fists from the ground. Eddy panicked creates a small poorly stable wall and hides behind it. The fists shoot holes through it leaving big holes until all that was left was an even smaller wall that visibly exposes Eddy's head.

"Time out! Time out! Eddy yelled waving his arms.

Double D and Ed look to Edward who with a stern look signals them to stop. Edward then walks up to eddy completely disappointed.

"You're done" He said as he turns his back on him.

"What do you mean I'm done!?" Eddy shouted.

"You don't listen, you can't concentrate, you're still how you are back at square one you're done no more training for you" Edward explained.

"Well it's about time this was all pointless anyways!" Eddy said.

Edward stops and picks up Eddy by his shirt collar and looks him straight in the eye.

"I'm trying to help you guys you idiot! You think I'm just teaching you because I like to waste your time!?" He snapped,

"You were at the gate; you saw us perform it many times, and even your friends can properly do it in under a day! So, get off that high horse of yours and for once get serious!"

"Your one to talk…" said Eddy pulling off his hands off of him dropping back on his feet,

"…Your Mr. "Fullmetal Alchemist", the star of the show, and all you ever do is boss us around and lead us into trouble quick being such a hard-boiled egg and get off my back!"

"You better watch your fat mouth" Edward warned.

"Or what? Why don't you make me? Come on use your alchemy on me if you know so much about it smart guy!" Eddy taunted extending his chin to him with a smug look.

"Um Eddy…I think you should calm down" Double D injected.

"He's right Eddy, he's only trying to help, don't do anything hasty you too!" Armstrong added.

Eddy ignores them and keeps egging Edward on who clenches his fist real tightly to restrain himself.

"Come on, right here make a move, show me what- "Eddy mocked.

And like a flash Edward swings his bad arm into Eddy's chin and uppercuts him into the air and landing back down on his back while the cuts from his injures reopens staining his sleeve red with blood.

Eddy grovels in pain for a bit and lays back up spitting out a tooth.

"Ow…that's it? What no big rock hands? Or spears? Or someth- "He said.

"I can't…" Edward muttered.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"I can't do those things anymore…I gave them up…" He clarified.

"You gave them up?" Double D said confused.

"It's a long story but…Edward Elric became an Alchemist in order to find a way to get his brother's body back after a Human transmutation experiment went array" Armstrong explained putting a hand on Double D's shoulder.

"Human transmutation?" said Double D.

Armstrong nods and continues,

"After the battle with Homunculus those years ago he sacrificed his ability to perform Alchemy in order to get him back, even after his brother Sacrificed his very soul to help save him".

The Eds stood there in shock getting all that new information in. They all look to Edward who just stands there with a serious stare holding his injured arm.

"Wow…I…didn't even…" said Double D but then realizes something and turns to Armstrong.

"Wait a second how come you didn't tell us this before on the way to meet him?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I…uh…" Armstrong stammers nervously.

"It's okay…I forget important stuff too all the time Armstrong" Ed said patting his back.

Armstrong looks back at Ed with a shocked expression and tries to explains himself but realizes it'd be pointless.

Eddy gets back up and dusts himself off and properly confronting Edward.

"So, you can't even use alchemy…hypocrite what was the point of even bringing you" He said.

"You don't get to say that…It was you and your friend's fault that our world is in hell!" Edward shouted,

"When I gave up my Alchemy I did it to correct the mistakes I've done to the people I cared about! And what have you done!? Brought our enemies back from the dead and brought many innocent people chaos and death! OUR LIVES WERE FINE BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP!"

Eddy face went from angry to completely frightened and immediately backs away from him.

"I didn't want to be a part of this, but I got a family to protect" Edward continued,

"At least your friends get it but you…all you do is screw up, and blame it on someone and expect them to help fix it for you while you stand there and- ".

Edward having enough of this turns away to take some recollecting breaths as he rubs his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"Let's just go" He sighed and headed off without them.

Double Walks up to Eddy and gives him a disappointed look.

"Eddy that was truly uncalled for; I'd thought you learned by now" He said as he heads off to treat Edward's arm.

"Give him some time I'm sure you all can settle this like gentlemen" said Armstrong walking past him before patting his shoulder.

Lastly Ed with an upset stare turns to Eddy waving his finger at him.

"For shame Eddy!" He said.

Ed then follows after the Armstrong and the others while Eddy stands there all dumbfounded and guilty.

"What did I do? He cried out.

Sometime later in the middle of night the group had just set up camp and are sitting around a fire pit telling each other stories to past the time.

"So, wait a minute…you guys where then rocketed into the air from a bus on a make shift land wind surfer whatever that is, and instead of leaving the stratosphere you guys hit the sky and it began to crack?" said Edward trying to reiterate the events in Double D's story.

"That's right it was strange, at first we thought it was all Ed's overactive imagination but he was right the sky was indeed falling, pieces of it" said Double D.

"And then what happened?" Armstrong asked.

"We missed the field trip obviosity but that more than made up for it when I got the chance to examine the pieces of the sky and found a discovery the likes of which our world has never seen" answered Double D.

"The Static" Edward deduced.

"Precisely, the very same static that we encountered when we went on a journey of learning" said Double D,

"So far what I've gathered is that this static makes up our universe and exists just outside it or at least somewhere between our dimension, whenever this stuff appears it can warp space, time, and especially reality negating all laws of universal logic".

"That would explain a lot that's been happening actually, the way you guys could do those weird things, the sky, the towers, when I stab Lust back at that train" Edward pondered.

"Do you think maybe Homunculus is using the static in some way to revive Lust and the other homunculi and plant all those towers?" Asked Armstrong.

"Possibly, but all I know is that this static is pretty unpredictable and extremely dangerous" warned Double D.

Suddenly a cloud of thunder booms as rain starts to pour heavily onto them and their camp.

"Crap the fire!" said Edward.

"We got this" said Double D as he and Ed clap their hands and place them on the ground.

With their alchemy they built them a large roof over them shielding them from the rain.

"There we go, summer rains you can never predict them as they say" said Double D feeling proud of his work.

"I gotta say you two have gotten a lot better with your alchemy" said Armstrong.

Eddy shrugs at this and turns away from them pouting making everybody feel awkward except for Edward who ignores him.

"Why…thank you Mr. Armstrong if it weren't for you and Edward's teaching, we wouldn't have done it" said Double D breaking the tension.

"Please you guys can call me Alex, I think we've gotten better to know each these past two days" said Armstrong.

Alex turns to Ed and places a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"And I got to say Ed, the stories of your adventures and your amazing strength have left an impression on me, ever since our battle back on the train against Envy and the times we have sparred reminded me of my early days with my father, so Ed all I got to say is…"

Alex stands up from his seat all dramatically and rips off his shirt flexing his budging muscles as sparkles twinkle all around him.

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE THE HONOR OF BECOMING A NEW MEMBER OF THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY MY BROTHER!?" Alex shouted all triumphally.

"brother?" Ed said with a wide goofy grin.

"Why um…Alex that sounds flattering but I'm not sure- "Double D inject.

Before Double D could finish Ed tackles Alex with a great big bear hug then lifts him up and spins him around all while crushing his torso which causes Alex to yelp in pain.

"I HAVE A BROTHER NOW DOUBLE D! EDDY EDWARD I HAVE A BROTHER!" Ed shouted with glee chuckling happily.

"That's…nice Ed" Eddy awkwardly commented.

"Yeah…good for you two" Edward followed up with a fake smile.

"This'll be great! We can stay up and watch monster movies and make pudding skins and even share the same bathroom!" Ed said joyfully.

"Yeah…all that fun…stuff" Armstrong said struggling to pry himself from Ed's grasp.

Everybody has themselves a little laugh while Ed drops Alex and they two join in. Everyone ceases their laughter and take a deep breath of relief.

"Well anyways, we should all head to bed early so we don't have to deal with the heat when we get there" said Edward.

With that everybody agrees and heads into each of their makeshift stone tents. A couple hours later the thunderstorm has calmed down and is now lightly sprinkling. Everyone is sound asleep in their sleeping bags until Edward wakes up to the sound of footsteps. Fearing it maybe enemies or predators Edward cautiously peeks out through his tent only to see Eddy leaving the camp and heading towards a far-off hill.

"Eddy? What the hell is he doing up so late?" Edward thought.

Through curiosity Edward carefully crawls out his tent minding his injuries and sneakily follows after him. Once they were by the hill Eddy walks over it while Edward follows a bit away until stopping and kneeling behind the top of the hill. Peeking over the hill Edward watches eddy standing there with an agitated look in his face.

"What are you doing here?" Edward whispered.

Eddy looking around to see if anyone was around then taking a deep breath and claps his hands together. Slamming his hands on the ground Eddy grits his teeth as transmutes himself a metal pole from the sand.

"Practicing Alchemy?" Edward thought watching this.

Once finished a perfectly made metal staff appears before Eddy.

"Yes! I did it! This'll show'em!" Eddy cheered overconfidently.

Eddy then goes and grabs the staff only for it to crumble in his hand back into sand. Eddy furiously turning beet red and smoke emitting from on top of his head stars to scream, kick, and stomp on the ground where the staff fell.

"DARN IT! THE STUPID THING WON'T WORK!" He shouted.

Edward watches all of this all unfold and can't help but snicker at Eddy's over reaction. He then gets up and walks up to him.

"Hey there" He casually greeted.

Eddy turns around and jumps back surprised to see him.

"Edward? What the heck are you doing here!?" said Eddy recollecting himself.

"that wasn't bad back there what was that thirty seconds longer than last time?" Edward joked.

Eddy with upset scowl arm bumps past him and takes a seat on the side of the hill.

"What are you trying to win an Emmy with that? Because trust us we tried" He said sarcastically.

Edward clears his throat and now a bit more serious goes and takes a seat right next him while Eddy scoots a bit away grumbling to himself.

"Just trying to clear the air, sorry" He said.

Eddy scoffs at him and the two of them remained quiet until they both began to feel awkward. Eddy quickly glances at Edward with his left eye examining his blank expression and then looks away whenever Edward tries to look back from his right. Wanting to break the tension between them Edward takes a long drawn out breath and raises his arm in the air then slowly yet hesitantly places it on his shoulder.

This causes Eddy to look all wide eyed and turns to look at him.

"Hey…um…sorry that I snapped at you back there, and I have been a little too strict" said Edward.

Eddy lets out a sigh and nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Between you and me I'll admit; I was being a bit of a jerk" He said.

Edward gives Eddy a weird look upon hearing that.

"Okay, and I was pretty immature all throughout" Eddy added.

And then Edward raises an eyebrow to follow up on that weird look.

"Okay! Okay! And for being a loudmouth there I said it!" Eddy shouted.

"There were a few other things but I'll let that slide, I can't blame you for how you're acting honestly I was sort of like that when I began training" said Edward.

"Oh really?" Eddy snarked.

"Really I would yell, I would pick fights, I would play dumb jokes and that would piss a lot of people off" Edward rambled,

"Then sometimes…I would get cocky and screw myself over or worse others".

Eddy looks back at Edward with surprised empathy and then looks down on his knees somewhat pitiful.

"And you're telling me this why?" Eddy asked acting like he doesn't care.

"Because I'm trying to tell you we aren't so different" Edward answered truthfully.

Upon hearing that Eddy grits his teeth in agitation and steps back up looking down at him.

"Yeah right what do mean we're alike!? We're nothing alike! I'm no alchemist or hero or some…kinda…cool adventurer type thing! I'm a scam artist! a prank master! The Man with The Plan!" Eddy shouted pointing up at the moon.

Eddy holds on to that pose for what felt like to him hours hearing only pure silence with the occasional cricket chirp from a far as if mocking him. Edward remains silent and stares at him pitifully as if he's seeing through his little façade.

"Or…at least that's what I keep telling myself that…." Eddy broke out,

"All my life was built on lies and whenever things go wrong, I let my pride get to me and make things worse…" Eddy clenches his hands holding back tears from the corners of his eyes,

"I act selfish, I blame anybody but myself especially my friends, and I don't take things serious when I should!" Tears starts to trickle down Eddy's face as he does his best to suck up some mucus leaking out of his nose.

Edward feeling a little bad for him gets up and tears a little piece of his coat handing it too him. Eddy through teary eyes nods thinkingly at him and then blows his nose so loud it almost sounds like a poorly played trumpet. Edward can't help but kind of laugh at that a bit.

"Hey it's alright, we all do dumb things sometimes" said Edward as he lays both of his hands on each of his shoulders,

"It just shows how much we want to care for the things we do and the people we want to impress, just that we let it go to our heads and end up forgetting so, yup pride and arrogance can do that to people".

"Yeah I kinda learned all that the hard way" Eddy said wiping his tears.

"Really?" Edward said sitting back down.

"It's a long story…" Eddy said sitting back down as well,

"We tried to make the mother of all scams only for it to backfire like all the rest, the kids chased us out of the cul-de-sac wanting to beat us up so the three of us decided to head to my big bro's place".

"Double D mentioned something about a brother back at the house, that was you?" said Edward.

"Yeah…" answered Eddy,

"Growing up I built him up to be this amazing guy just make people think I was cool, so when we found him, he started twisting my leg and chucking me at his trailer".

"Wow…sounds like a real jerk" Edward remarked.

"Yeah, he was, but you know what the craziest thing is?" Eddy continued,

"Ed, Double D, and even all the kids who hunted us down stood up for me against my brother…And afterwards we became friends, after everything I did… for the first time ever we got everything we wanted and we appreciated it but…".

"You don't feel like you earned it" Edward concluded.

"What?" Eddy said taken aback by it.

"You felt responsible for putting your friends in those dangerous situations in the first place that you wanted to do something to make up for it but can't" Edward explained.

"How'd you figured that?" asked Eddy.

"I use to feel that way, back when…" Edward said but paused thinking back to his past.

"That human experiment thing?" Eddy guessed.

"Human transmutation" Edward corrected.

"Right" remarked Eddy.

"We we're desperate, after our dad left it was just me, my brother Al, and our Mom" Edward spoke up,

"We used to use what little alchemy we learned at the time and made things to make our mom happy…but then she got very sick and passed away…it was then I made a promised to my brother we would bring her back with our alchemy"

"Golly…" Eddy gasped.

"We spent years researching and training under our teacher to better our skills and to find the information needed to perform Human transmutation, you could say we were preparing our "Mother of all scams"" Edward explained.

"When you put it like that it makes ours seem pettier" said Eddy.

"Trust me, to me it's about the same" Edward chuckled,

"And like yours it did fail, it made…something inhuman…that wasn't our mother and we paid the price for it, a hefty one, it took my arm and my leg…then it took my brother's body".

"His body!?" Eddy said completely shocked.

"Yeah…luckily, I was able to bind his soul into some armor, Winry helped fix me up and it was then on I made a promise to get my brother's body back" Edward continued.

"You really care for your brother huh?" said Eddy.

"Yeah, I do, we may buttheads a lot of the time but he would always be there to keep me on track" said Edward.

Eddy nods completely understanding him and his brother's relationship as if he can relate. Edward adjusts himself where he sits and continues his story.

"All throughout our careers we searched and searched for whatever means to get bodies back to normal the philosopher stone, Alchehestry, anything really…but the more we look, the more I continued relying on my alchemy, it only made things worse so when I realized that…I know what it was I had to do…"

"So that's why you gave it up" Eddy deduced.

"That's right…Eddy…" Edward said as he places a hand on his shoulder,

"I know you mean well, you got some great friends and sure you may feel like you don't deserve them but you can at least make it up to them by being there for them the way they have for you, and in order to do that you gotta let go of the things that we relied on…even if we were good at them and enjoyed them but still cause problems, sure it may take getting used but know that you can enjoy them in other ways then reliance and know that the cost is was all worth it".

Eddy stares back at Edward taking all that advice in and takes a deep breath.

"I…how can I be sure I can do it?" He asked.

"I don't know…that's all up to" Edward answered.

The lay back on the sand and sigh watching the starry night sky. They remain that way for at least a few minutes until decides to break the silence by clearing his throat and standing back up.

"Hey get up..." He called turning to Eddy.

"Why?" Eddy asked getting back up.

"I want you to try that transmutation again" Edward answered.

Eddy looks to him all skeptical and then completely shrugs heading to the spot where he originally started in the first place.

"I don't think it's gonna work you've seen it before" He said.

"Just do what you normally did" Edward insists.

Eddy claps his hands together. Hesitant at first, he looks to Edward who gives him a confident nod. With a deep breath Eddy gently places his hands on the ground and concentrates on the ground in front of him. Slowly but surely a long metal pole slowly raises from the sand via his transmutation. Once completely sticking out Eddy eagerly stops. But then suddenly Edward forcibly steps on Eddy's hands crushing them until pink and slightly puffy.

"Ye-OW!" Eddy screamed,

"What was that for!?".

Just as he got up to yell at Edward the pole crumbles back into sand and falls. Edward takes notices and pieces the two things to together in his head.

"I get it now…for some reason when your get upset or anxious your alchemy is effected poorly" He said.

Eddy looking completely angered suddenly snaps out of it and looks back at the spot where he failed.

"What? Really?" Eddy asked surprised.

"I believe so but normally Alchemy isn't really tied to any users' emotions…but then again…you guys aren't our normal…" Edward hypothesizes,

"Two days ago, back when you demonstrated, when I told you to remember what you felt back at that train, what was it you were feeling?".

"Well…that we needed a thing or we were all gonna die" Eddy guessed trying to remember.

"Of course, and…?" Edward said.

"Hmm…I don't know…we were in danger and I wanted to get us out of it no matter what" Eddy rambled.

"Determination" Edward deduced.

"What?" asked Eddy.

"You didn't care why or how you needed to perform alchemy but only cared that it would work, by not following the rules labeling and restricting users of transmutation you instead do on your own accord as if…" Edward explained.

"As If?" Eddy asked curiously.

Edward looks at Eddy tempted to explain something but waves it off ignoring Eddy's question.

"Just try again only this time be more determined, and forget everything I taught you about in the past" he said.

Eddy kneels back down at the spot and repeats the transmutation process. Through gritting teeth Eddy concentrates harder than ever before. Edward watches from behind concentrating very thoroughly at his progress. The blue sparks emitting a circle on the ground growing brighter and flashier. Suddenly a long dark metal spear with a golden winged dragon shaped spearhead rise from the ground in a matter of seconds.

The spear graciously falls in front of Eddy making him jump in surprise. Eddy gets up and looks to the spear on the ground and hesitantly at first reaches down and grabs it lifting it up. He lifts it up over his head and then stands it up beside him admiring its craftsmanship.

"I did it…It finally works!" Eddy gasped joyfully.

Edward having observed all that had transpired stands before him completely awestruck and nostalgic. Then after watching him prance around proudly waving around his spear can't help but smirk. Eddy goofs around some more by twirling the spear around like a baton making ninja sounds until hitting himself in head with pommel of the spear dropping it.

"Ow!" He winced.

Edward goes and picks up the spear. He stares impressionably at the minor details of the spearhead then by gripping the middle part of the spear and the end with both hands and he gives it a few good swings followed by a thrust.

"This is a pretty good spear" He said handing it back to Eddy.

"honestly I wanted a chainsaw" Eddy joked.

"Let's not try not to do anything too complicated" Edward smirked,

"Here make another one, I'll show you how to use it" Edward snatches back the spear before Eddy could object.

Sighing and shrugging Eddy whips up another spear with his alchemy and awaits instructions. Edward demonstrates a simple polearm stance and instructs him to follow his every move. Eddy doses so and in sync swings and thrusts his spear just as Edward does in tandem.

"By the way, could you keep that stuff we talked about between us? I don't want the guys think I've gone soft now" said Eddy between swings.

"Sure, why not, I already promised you before, one more and you'll have to owe me" said Edward.

"What?" Eddy asked not hearing that last part.

Suddenly Edward turns and swings his spears against Eddy's legs knocking him off the ground.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted.

"Next lesson, keep balance" Edward lightly chuckled.

"A comedian huh?" Eddy smirked all fired up.

All night they trained and spar until Eddy perfectly handles every weapon Edward has ever used to make and use. Afterwards Edward shows him a few more tricks improving Eddy's Alchemy until the sun rose.

Morning finally hits the campsite as Ed, Double D, and Alex get up and start packing up. It was then it dawned at them that Edward and Eddy are no longer around. They search all around the site but can't find no sigh of them.

"Where could those two even be?" Double D pondered.

"Bathroom?" Ed guessed lifting a slab of rock he used as a tent and chucking behind him almost crushing Double D.

"Where ever they are we should wait here until they returned" said Alex.

Just then Eddy and Edward arrive just above the hill overlooking the campsite all dirty and covered in sweat.

"Hey guys up here!" Eddy called.

The three of them look to where they and run to them glad to finally find them. Eddy and Edward causally slide down the hill and head to them halfway.

"Where were you two last night and why are you guys so filthy?" asked Double D.

"Nowhere just thought the night air would do us some good" Edward fibbed.

"You guys haven't been fighting again have you?" asked Alex.

"Sort of…" Eddy and Edward shrug looking to each other.

"Anyways check this out!" Eddy claps his hands together and slams them on the ground.

The ground ignites with blue sparks followed by tremors and a large glorified statue of Eddy in a toga with pectoral muscles and carrying bags of money sprouts from the ground. Double D and Alex step back wide eyed and jaws dropping while Ed stares up close with an over excited grin.

"Eddy…did you…just…" said Double D.

"Well done Eddy! I knew you had it in you!" Alex congratulated slapping him in the back knocking him on the ground.

"Well what could I say? I had it all figured out no big deal" Eddy smugly said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Oh really? Well let's head out before the sun dose us in" said Edward smacking the back of Eddy's head and going to grab a bag.

Eddy rubs the back of his head and admittingly smiles all conceited and follows him with hands in his pockets. Alex, Ed, and Double D watch the two of them scroll off in the desert looking quite proud of them.

"Looks like they've work things out" said Alex.

"Good for them it looks like our Eddy's becoming a changed man" added Double D.

"They grow up so fast!" Ed shouted incoherently.

"Hey why're you guys standing there!? Let's go!" Eddy shouted.

The three of them nod and run after them grabbing their bags on the ground along the way. The group venture onward for what feels like hours the sun finally burning brighter than ever beats down on them. Slowly over the course of their journey they run out of food and water. Eddy and Double D already gave up walking and begin to slowly crawl on there bellies until a very exhausted Alex and Ed pick each of them up and carry them.

Edward limping far off away from the group with his coat wrapped up around his head slowly climbs over a steep hill. Once he makes it to the top he stops and looks down panting wheezily breaths. But then looking back up something catches the corner of his eye. Ever so eager Edward fishes out the map from his bag along with Double D's camera. He checks through the map going over the path they marked down over the moments of there travels. Then using the camera's lenses as a telescope, he focuses on where he first looked and sees a bunch of silhouetted buildings standing at a far-off distance.

"Could it be…. yes…. YES!" Edward shouted in joy.

He stuffs the map and camera back in the bag and back to the others chuckling in excitement.

"Guys! We made it! I found Ishval!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

But the excitement quickly ends as Edward sees before him Alex and Ed pass out on the ground face first in the sand while their skin miraculously turns a shade of red.

"Armstrong! Ed!" Edward shriek.

He runs at them and starts shaking the both of them up.

"Come on guy get up! We're so close!" He begged.

Then suddenly he hears the sounds of dry wheezing and at the corner of his eye sees Eddy and Double D laying on their sides on the ground panting heavily. Edward goes to Double D and lifts him up by the shirt which causes steam to seep out like a pot of boiling water which hit Edward in the face.

"Double D stay with me! Ed and Alex need help!" He pleaded smacking him on the cheeks to stay conscious.

"Edward…I'm not gonna make it…please…get my sunscreen!" Double D weakly gasps.

It was too late and Double D immediately falls unconscious going limp and sticking out his long blue tongue.

"No! damn it no!" Edward shouted.

He then drops Double D and goes and picks up Eddy forcing him back on his feet.

"Come on Eddy don't you dare quit on me!"

Eddy stumbles about trying his best to keep balance as his eye become more and more droopier.

"Yeah yeah! Just…hold…your…horses!" Eddy panted as he slowly collapses face first on the ground.

Edward just drops on his knees and stares at his fellow companions' unconscious bodies eyes watering up then quickly evaporating. Feeling upset he begins pounding his fists on the ground shouting and cussing under his breath. Sometime after that Edward slowly leans in and out of where his kneeling trying so hard to keep himself up. But all was too late as his legs finally give in and he falls over on his side with a plop.

Feeling the heat wash over him and completely caked in sweat Edward slowly shuts his eye. But before shutting them he hears some galloping hooves at a distance and above him for cloaked figures in camels and horses appear before him as if looking down upon him.

"Took…you…long enough…" Edward whispered as he immediately falls unconscious with a smile.

One of the Cloaked figure gets off his camel and touches his neck for a pulse. In some other language the Cloaked figure tells the others to check on the other bodies while he picks up Edward and places him on top of his Camel.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the delays again this was originally a long chapter but I had to cut and edit some stuff in and out. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
